Love from Hell
by little princess
Summary: Bra's the Princess Royal, no one on Planet Vegeta knows Trunks is Vegeta's first son from earth. Trunks has been taken as a slave and is bought by the princess. What happens when she falls in love with her half-brother? PG13: rape and death *chap 11 up*
1. Prologue

Well, this is my new story I'm working on. The idea just popped up in my head yesterday while I was reading a story about Gohan being enslaved. I will explain the history first. Everything in the Dragonball series happened here too. But here Frieza did not destroy planet Vegeta. Prince Vegeta came to earth and raped Bulma but he 'forgot' to kill her. Bulma was now pregnant of Trunks. Vegeta knew nothing about that and he returned to his home planet. There he already had a mate, not Bulma but I guess you knew that already, and a year after Trunks was born on earth, he gets a daughter, Bra. Since Bulma is not he mother she has black hair and black eyes and a tail like all saiyans have. Now Trunks is 17 and planet earth has been taken over. All humans are enslaved now including Trunks. In this story Bra is 16 when she goes to the auction with her father to buy herself a new slave. That's where this will start. Remember: this is AU so the characters might be slightly different. Trunks is less proud since he didn't grow up with Vegeta and Bra is soon to become queen so she has a real princess attitude. But I'll try to make the characters not too different. One last thing: I've never written anything about slaves before so I'm reading stories to help me with what and how to write. If you have any tips, just let me know Now let's start the story. I know it's kinda crazy but anyway, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
LOVE FROM HELL  
  
Prologue  
  
Roughly the lavender haired youth was pushed onto the auction stage. "Get up there, you pig!"  
  
The boy -well he was hardly a boy anymore, he would be about seventeen now back on planet earth where he had lived his life before the slavery- almost fell over as he entered the stage. He looked around. The place where he was was full of saiyans and most of them didn't look too friendly.  
  
A man walked up to him. "And what do we have here, ladies and gentlemen?" he said as he eyed the boy closely. He grabbed the youth's neck and pushed his head down a bit so that he could see the number tattooed in his neck. "Ahh, slave number 601.4301. That's a very good one ladies and gentlemen. This one is from planet earth and it's a hard worker. The growth family has trained it and it will do as you please, no objection. It is also."  
  
From there on Trunks heard nothing more. He glanced over the crowd and his thoughts wandered off to his past. To the time when he was first captured. His mother screaming on the floor, Gohan in chains, Goten nowhere to be found, Goku death, blood everywhere. The boy was only twelve at that time and even though he was strong, very strong, he was helpless. The invaders put a collar around his neck causing his powers to go to a minimum. Ever since that day his life had been like hell and never ever had he been able to use his full power again. If only he could do that, maybe then he could break free. But that damned collar was blocking his powers.  
  
The announcer on the stage started turning the boy so that the buyers could see every side of him. He was shirtless so that his muscles were visible and he wore green wide pants and around his wrists he wore black chains that bounded his hands together. He was all cleaned up for this auction.  
  
Trunks was still blocking out the voices around him, and willingly he turned the way the announcer wanted him to, still lost in thoughts. He only hoped his new master would be better than his last one. It had happened quit often that they'd beaten him within an inch of his life. And the food was horrible. He often wondered if what he got was actually meant to be eaten.  
  
The announcer had stopped turning him and he set him to face the crowd. The bidding had begun. Hands rose and numbers were named. Trunks studied the faces of the bidders. There was an old woman with a sweet face, she wouldn't be too bad, he hoped. There were also two men with scars on their faces. They looked pretty tough and he hoped that whoever bought him, they weren't. There was also a younger woman bidding on him and several other men. He knew that someone his age was very wanted. He was young and strong so he could do hard work and he would live for awhile. That's the reason his old master was selling him, for the money.  
  
The bidding was still going on and it was now all between the old lady and the two scarred men. Suddenly a man in the back arose. His flame-like hair was unable to miss and his face stood determined. "100.000" he said.  
  
~~~-.,.-'`'-~~~  
  
well, this is the prologue. Let me know if you like the idea and if I get enough support I will continue the story. Review please! 


	2. Chapter One, a new mistress

Author's note from Holland: No matter how fast your teacher is. . Throw a stone and you won't miss.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Chapter one: A new mistress  
  
"That's the one I want, daddy! I want him!"  
  
Princess Bra was at the auction with her father. He told her he would buy her her own slave for her 16th birthday. She always had to borrow slaves from her father or mother and now that she was sixteen, she was old enough to have her own. The choice was all hers.  
  
"That one? But that's a human. You know they make no good slaves." The king told his daughter. He only wanted the best for her, but somehow he felt like this boy would be trouble. Not because of his age, he considered his daughter smarter than to grow to a slave, but something about this youth troubled him.  
  
"Aw come on daddy, at least he won't give me too much trouble. You know humans are considered weak."  
  
"But he's been trained to work in the fields, not to work indoors."  
  
"So? That way I'll need only one slave for both the easy AND the hard work. Please daddy?" Bra tried to sound as sweet as possible  
  
The king considered it. His daughter was right. The boy would be easy to handle for his daughter. It would be a good start for her. He glanced at his daughter. She was giving him the best puppy eyes she could and she knew he couldn't refuse it. He sighed. His daughter really was his princess and she was the only one who could make him do whatever she wanted. Not even his mate had that kind of influence on him. So he rose. "100.000" he said.  
  
All the saiyans in the room turned around to see who made such a high bid. When they saw the flame like hair they gasped and fell to one knee, bowing for their king. The announcer hit the boy with a whip in his kneeholes so that he too fell to his knees. After that the announcer bowed too, one hand over his knee aiming at his heart, the other hand holding the boy down. He glanced at his king who nodded at him and he rose.  
  
"100.000 is the offer, anyone higher?"  
  
But even if one had enough money, they would never dare to go higher than their king.  
  
"100.000 Once. 100.000 Twice. 100.000! SOLD to his Royal Highness King Vegeta of Planet Vegeta!"  
  
All the people in the room rose from their bows and king and daughter left with four bodyguards to fetch the slave. Normally you weren't allowed to take your slave before the end of the auction, but for the king, of course, an exception would be made. After all, you couldn't expect him to stay around low-level saiyans for too long, could you?  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Trunks had been given back the torn green shirt he wore before he was taken here and he had been brought back to a little cell-like room in the back to wait there for his new master. That hair, that face. He looked so familiar. He was positive he'd seen the man somewhere before. But where? Man, that was the king? Then how come he knew him? Well, he wasn't sure he wanted to find out. Something told him that his new home wasn't going to be easy. He couldn't help wondering where they'd take him though. Would they take him to the palace? Well, wherever he was going and whatever he had to do, he'd better do as he was told. No doubt the king would punish him if he did anything wrong. Saiyans were harsh and so was their king.  
  
A few minutes later the door to his room opened and Trunks heard a voice. "Here he is, your majesty, and once again, princess, you've made an excellent choice." A small, fat man entered the room, followed by the princess, who was just a little bit smaller than himself, and the king(We all know how tall he is ^-^). The bodyguards stayed outside.  
  
Bra walked up to Trunks, eyeing him from head to toe. Trunks just stood there, not knowing what to do. She was really beautiful, her long black hair was up lightly and her golden crown in her hair made the look perfect. Her face was soft and young and she wore a royal blue dress. She was a real princess. Trunks didn't dare to look the princess in the eyes, so he bowed his head and stared at the ground.  
  
The princess nodded once "Follow me." She said and turned to the king. "Let's go home, father." The king nodded and they left the room. Trunks followed the princess out where he was grabbed by a huge bald man. "Nappa, I believe he can walk for himself."  
  
Hesitating, the bald man let go. "As you wish, princess"  
  
Outside, three giant black hover cars were waiting for them. "He can ride with Nappa and the others." The king said.  
  
Bra nodded and pointed to the first car. "You go in there." She said. Trunks walked up to the car and got in, followed by two bodyguards. Nappa was the last one to get in the car, but before he could get in, Bra turned to him. "Be a little nice for him, will you?" she ordered in a warning tone. "I wouldn't want him hurt on his first day."  
  
Nappa bowed. "As you wish, princess." After that he got in and the car drove off.  
  
The ride back to the castle was quiet. Nappa warned the boy not to displease the princess 'or else.' and he warned the other bodyguards to be careful with the boy.  
  
The palace looked huge from the outside. It had several towers that looked out over big parts of the planet, the walls were made of white stones and marmer, the window frames looked like they were from gold, they probably were, and the doors were from some sort of thick metal. Each door was guarded by at least two palace guards who all bowed at the presence of the king.  
  
Trunks was overwhelmed by the sight of it. Even back home he had never seen something like this. And even though they used to be probably the richest family on earth, their capsule corp. didn't look quite as impressive as this did. The guards at the biggest door welcomed the king and opened the doors for him and the rest. They eyed Trunks thoroughly as he passed them, making him feel very uneasy.  
  
Inside the palace it looked even more impressive than it did from the outside. Red carpet on the floors, the frames of the paintings were all gold, chandeliers hung on the ceiling, doors on each side of the corridors. It looked like one of those castles you read about in fairytales. It was truly beautiful.  
  
By the time they reached the princess' chambers there was only Bra and Trunks left. The king had left to get back to his work again, not once during the entire walk had he even done so much as glance at the boy, and the bodyguards had left too.  
  
Princess Bra opened a door and walked in. She told Trunks to sit down on the large bed in the middle of the room. He did as he was asked. "Listen and listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once. I hate to repeat myself" She started with her face straight, the warning tone in her voice could not be missed. "This will be your room from now on. My room is right next to this one on the right. You will not enter unless I tell you to and you will do exactly as I ask. And remember, I'm not just your new mistress, I'm also the princess Royal of Planet Vegeta so I wish to get the respect I deserve. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, mistress." Trunks answered with a low voice, trying his best not to look at her. Like he had never heard that speech before. He'd been a slave for almost 6 years now and he'd had seven masters before her. Maybe even eight, he wasn't sure, but all of them had said the same things. Well, except for the princess part of course but that was not a hard part.  
  
"Good." She said and her face softened a little bit. "Do you have a name or just a number?"  
  
"My name is Trunks, mistress."  
  
"Oh, I hate that word already. You know what? Don't call me mistress anymore. Just call me by my Royal title. Mistress sounds so mean."  
  
Don't call your mistress mistress? That was a first. Oh, well. An order was an order, right? "As you wish, princess."  
  
"Trunks." She almost whispered. "How old are you?"  
  
He wasn't sure about that. The years on planet Vegeta were only a few days longer than the years on earth, but he could not remember exactly how long ago he came here. But he guessed he'd be seventeen now. "Seventeen, your highness."  
  
The girl smiled softly and walked over to the bed. She reached out for Trunks' head which, instinctively, he jerked away, turning his face away from her.  
  
"Don't worry," Bra said, still reaching for his head, "I just want to look at what level they set your collar." She took some of the long, lavender hair and held it up to have a better look at the collar. "What? This is barely enough to just walk! Wait here." She said as she got off the bed and walked out of the room.  
  
For the first time Trunks got a good look at 'his' new room. It was pretty big, at least bigger than the other rooms he'd had, and on the floor was blue carpet. It had a bed and a door, which probably led to a bathroom. Next to the bed was a nightstand with a lamp and an alarm on it. On the opposite side of the bed was a small desk with a chair. On the desk stood a lamp and there were some paper and pencils there too.  
  
The door opened again and Bra walked in with some sort of device in her hand. Trunks looked at the device in disgust. He'd seen it all too much. That thing could reset the collar to any level the master or mistress wished. It had been used on him often, usually to set the damn thing to a lower level, not allowing his power to go any higher than necessary.  
  
Bra walked over to the bed and again she held up some locks of his lavender hair. She held the device by his collar and suddenly Trunks felt a tingling in his neck, which indicated that he could raise his power a little now. However, he chose not to do that just yet. He'd wait until she had left to try how far he could go.  
  
"Where did you get that hair colour?" she asked, still holding a lock in her hand.  
  
Trunks looked up at Bra in surprise. That was one question he didn't expect and he didn't want to answer it either. It would only bring back memories of his mother with her blue hair and his grandfather with the same hair colour. So instead he just answered: "I've had it since I was born." That was about the most logical answer one could get.  
  
Princess Bra let go of the boy's hair and stepped off the bed. "I will sent some maids in here. They will give you some clothes and explain the rules to you. I will call for you when I want you. Make sure you're ready then." And with that, she turned around and left the room.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Three maids had come and they'd given him some clothes and food. Trunks hadn't eaten that well ever since he was taken as a slave. And for the firts time in his life he felt like he was really full.  
  
The maids tried to stay as far away from him as possible and they acted like he had some sort of scary disease or something. But Trunks didn't care. He was used to others treating him that way and he had learned not to pay much attention to it.  
  
The maids explained the rules to the boy. He was not allowed to leave the room unless someone told him to. As long as he kept to that his room wouldn't be locked. If he wanted to shower or something he'd better make it quick and he'd better make sure he was rested all the time, even at night because he had to be ready 24/7. That were about the only new things. The rest, don't look your mistress in the eye, don't speak unless spoken to, bow your head in the presence of your mistress, he was used to already. It was about the same everywhere.  
  
After the maids had left, Trunks decided to take a shower. The water was hot. That was a surprise to him. He hadn't had a decent shower for a long while, let alone one with hot water. As the hot water streamed down his back his thoughts trailed off again to when he was about four or five years old. It was one of the first memories he had and it was a memory of when his mother was taking a shower with him.  
  
========+++ FLASHBACK +++========  
  
Both Bulma and Trunks were naked now as they took a shower. Bulma was washing her son's hair with a perfumed shampoo. Trunks hated that smell, it was too soft for his liking, and he constantly tried to jerk his head away. But Bulma was used to this and knew how to hold his head still.  
  
After his hair was done and the shampoo was out, Bulma started to wash his son. Suddenly, the little boy stepped back, his back against the wall and his eyes in horror while looking at his mother's legs.  
  
"Hey, Trunks, what's wrong?"  
  
Trunks looked up at his mother's worried eyes. "What happened to your pie- pie mommy?" he asked.  
  
Bulma started to laugh sweetly and she sat down on one knee so that she was about the same size the boy was. Then she started to explain the difference between boys and girls. She started calling names and then Trunks had to say if it was a boy or a girl.  
  
"Okay, Goku. Is that a boy or a girl?"  
  
"A. G.BOY!"  
  
"Right! And what about Chichi?"  
  
"Girl!"  
  
"Very good! And Goten?"  
  
"BOY!"  
  
"And Gohan?"  
  
"Eh. a. Boy?"  
  
"Yes, that's right. And now a hard one. Simcha"  
  
Mr. Simcha was a home teacher of Trunks. He taught him how to read and write.  
  
"Eh. not sure. I think he's a girl."  
  
Bulma laughed. "That's close enough. Come on. Let's get dressed."  
  
========+++ END OF FLASHBACK +++========  
  
Trunks smiled softly. Those memories made him feel warm from the inside. But they also made him feel weak. Like he wanted to cry. But even if he really wanted to do that, he wouldn't be able to. He had forgotten how to. He hadn't cried in nearly six years.  
  
"TRUUUNKS!!!"  
  
Eh ow. That was Bra calling over the intercom. She sounded pretty angry as if she'd called before. Maybe she had, but Trunks wasn't sure since he was just daydreaming. And now she wanted him and Trunks was still in the shower! He'd never be done in time! Man, this was not going very well. He was in for it now. His first day here and he was already in trouble.  
  
~~~-.,.-'`'-~~~  
  
Well, that was the first chapter. Tell me if it's any good. Oh, and I'd like to know your opinion on the next matters: 1: Should I put Bardock and/ or Raditz in the story? 2: Should I put Frieza in the story? 3: Should I put Goten in the storye or anyone else Trunks knows from earth or would that spoil my story? Let me know so I can make this fic as enjoyable as possible. But whatever you choose, it will not happen in the next chapter because I am working ahead, hoping I can update once frequently for awhile. Oh, and if you want to be on some sort of mailing list, mail me at the adress in my profile and give me the adress where I got to sent my mail to and the name of the story. Next time: trouble? Later! 


	3. Chapter Two, trouble

Author's note: A lesson English for people from my country, Holland: The play is not fair De plee is niet ver! ^_^  
  
Okay, welcome here at the next chapter. I really liked the good reviews a lot, thank you all for reviewing, it gave me hope and some ideas too. I have allready decided whether or not Goten shall be in but I'm not going to tell you yet. I have to say that after the first review I got I uploaded the chapter again because I had changed the questions a little bit. I removed the question about Nappa if I should make him mean or not because I'd already decided on that one too. The other questions, Should I put Bardock, Raditz or Frieza in, are still open so I'd like to hear your opinion on them.  
  
And now to my reviewers:  
  
Solphie: I indeed got the idea from the story 'hidden bars' written by super-saiyan-monkey . It's a great story so far, I really like it, but I am making sure I'm not copying it or something. It just gave me the idea for this story.  
  
Missy: Your spelling looked good to me. And besides, I may be 16, but I'm from Holland so I'm relying on the spell check in my computer and my dictionary myself. And I probably have mistakes in the grammar too because I write what my feeling tells me is right, even though the rules in my English book might not always agree with me :S. Well, I'm happy to know that younger people read my stories too.  
  
TO ALL OF YOU: I have to warn you and others though that there's going to be violence in here and I'll probably discuss Bulma being raped and her and other's deaths in here too. I hate these warnings though, I'd say you all are smart enough to know what you can and can't read by looking at the rating and asking yourself if you can handle it. And if your parents think you can't they should take care of it.I really hate that they deleted the NC17. I was reading some of the stories in there and I know I wasn't the only one. If there's so little trust in the human being, why do we even have internet where it's even a child's play to download porn? Besides, it's not like there's no violence in DBZ on tv, so I guess if you can watch that you can read this too. But then again, here in Holland I think we are easier with that kind of stuff than they are for example in America. Anyway, what you think is not my call, everyone can have his or her own opinion. So for those of you who want me to do this, here's the warning:  
  
WARNING:I don't think I should rate it R because there will be no lemon or anything like that in here. A little romance perhaps but even too much of that I doubt. There is however going to be violence in here, the slaves aren't kings, they're dirt, and the subject 'death' will be written about too and perhaps rape. I doubt the last one will be in here too much, though, Trunks was only conceived when that happened, it's not like he can remember it. So if you think that's okay for you to read, please keep reading. You can decide for yourselves what's best.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Chapter Two: Trouble  
  
As fast as he could he got dressed and he rushed to the room of the princess. There he knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
Ryan opened the door and saw a very angry saiyan girl sitting on her bed, her tail hitting agitated on the bed. Quickly he bowed his head regretful.  
  
"That was about time!" she told him. "Where were you!"  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, your highness, I was just taking a shower, I-I." He took a deep breath. "I'm truly sorry, it won't happen again."  
  
Princess Bra 'hmpf'-ed. "You'd better make sure it won't happen again indeed. I don't like to be kept waiting." She stood up. "I will forget about it this time, but only this time and only because this is your first day! Next time you will be punished."  
  
"You know you should teach low-level scum like him their place right from the first day." A male-voice said.  
  
Bra and Trunks turned towards the door where they saw King Vegeta standing. "Daddy!"  
  
Vegeta smirked at his daughter. He glanced at Trunks and at that moment he shot forward, landing his fist in the boy's face. "DON'T YOU DARE LOOK ME IN THE EYES AGAIN, WORM!"  
  
Trunks stumbled backwards a few steps and quickly bowed his head. He did his best to fight the urge to rub his hand over his face in order to ease the pain. He would not show them that kind of weakness. "Yes, your majesty, my apologies." He said quickly as he bowed to one knee.  
  
Bra walked between her father and her slave. "Daddy, please. How will I ever learn if you keep making decisions for me? Once I'm queen I need to be able to be independent too. And besides, mistakes are to learn from, right?"  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes on the still kneeling boy. "Fine. But don't spoil him, he doesn't deserve that and it will only make him more trouble." His eyes left the boy. "Make sure he knows his place, way down there."  
  
"I will, daddy, thank you."  
  
King Vegeta left the room and princess Bra turned to Trunks, who was now standing again, his head still bowed.  
  
"You should consider yourself lucky! He's never that easy on his own slaves." Trunks didn't say a word, afraid he might make it even worse. "Now, the maids are all busy so you will be cleaning my room. And do it quiet! I have to be ready to leave in an hour and I must have my work done by then so I need time to concentrate." She said. "Any questions?"  
  
"Eh. just one please, your highness."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where are the things I must use for cleaning?"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Bra was sitting at her desk, trying to concentrate on her homework. She had to write an essay about ranks of people and what gave them their rank and their rights. She wasn't doing a very good job though, all she did was chewing on her pencil.  
  
Her new slave was quiet, yes, but she just couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier that day. Why had she been so nice to him? It had been almost like she knew him. Like they'd met before or like they were supposed to meet before. Whatever it was, she couldn't explain it. Asking the lowlife about his hair, what a disgrace! She wasn't supposed to care and even if she did, which she was trying her best to deny to herself, she should never have showed it. He was a slave, a lowlife, a worm, the lowest rank one could have on Planet Vegeta. Nothing, not even a pet, had sunk as low as a slave. The boy had no rights at all BUT to serve his master.  
  
She still didn't know what hit her earlier that day, but she was determined to make up for her mistake and to make sure it would never happen again.  
  
Still lost in thoughts, she put down the pencil. But while doing so, she accidentally knocked her notebook off her desk. Within a second Trunks stood next to her desk and he caught her notebook that had opened while falling. Bra looked up at him wearily, still lost in thoughts, and grabbed the notebook. "Thanks." She murmured as she put the thing away, not even caring to see if Trunks had read something important.  
  
A moment later she looked back, realising she'd just thanked a slave, but Trunks wasn't standing next to her anymore. Bra looked around her room but he wasn't there. Then she saw the light in the bathroom and she heard the soft sound of water running. He was already busy cleaning the bathroom  
  
------------  
  
Trunks saw how the princess put her pencil down and he could already tell she was going to knock her notebook off her desk. And indeed she did. He hurried over there and caught her notebook right before it hit the ground. He wasn't planning on taking a look at it, but the first page just stared up at him and, quick as his eyes were, he couldn't help reading the note:  
  
A slave is the lowest rank one can have on Planet Vegeta. Slaves have no rights but to obey their master/ mistress. They have no other goal that to make their owner(s) happy. That is their only will.  
  
A little bit beneath that the word 'slave' was written with blood-red letters. The word was encircled and an arrow led two lines downward. There a name was written and encircled in purple. 'Trunks'.  
  
Slaves have no other goal than to make their owner happy? That's what kids learn at school these days? That thought really made him angry. He gave the notebook back without a word and he didn't reply to her thanks. He quickly went to the bathroom to clean it, knowing that if he'd stay with her in the same room now he'd probably do something stupid out of anger and it would only get him into trouble.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
About twenty minutes later he heard someone knocking n the door. "Princess, are you ready?"  
  
"Almost! Bra replied as he heard her shove her chair backwards hastily. "Come in."  
  
The door was open and footsteps came in. Trunks was still working in the bathroom. He had finished it already but he didn't feel much like seeing the princess yet so he started to do it over again. The girl was way too lost in her thoughts anyway.  
  
Then he heard the princess calling him. "Trunks, come out here a sec!"  
  
Trunks mentally sighed. Looked like he wasn't going to stay away from her today after all. He put down the stuff he was working with and walked into her room. There he saw a beautiful saiyan female standing next to the princess. She had long, black hair held together in a ponytail. Her eyes were deep and her eyebrows were soft. She was taller than he was and she wore long red dress with matching shoes. She looked somewhere in the middle of the twenties.  
  
"Trunks, meet Sissy, she takes care of me." Princess Bra said "Sissy, this is Trunks, the slave I told you daddy would get me for my birthday."  
  
"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Trunks said, bowing a little."  
  
She smiled. "Same here."  
  
"Well," Bra said, "We're leaving. I want you to finish cleaning and then you can go back to your room. If I don't call you before, I want you outside my room tomorrow morning at 7.30."  
  
"As you wish, your highness."  
  
Princess Bra and Sissy left the room. "So, princess, where do you want to go." was all Trunks could hear before their vices were too far away.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Trunks finished cleaning up the room and he was just about to leave when he heard the door open. He turned around to see who it was and bowed immediately. It was King Vegeta.  
  
After realising his daughter wasn't there he walked up to Trunks, who still stood there bowing, not knowing if he should kneel or say something.  
  
"Where's my daughter!" The king commanded.  
  
"Sir, she's out with Sissy, your highness."  
  
King Vegeta 'hmpf'-ed. "And what are you doing here in her room?"  
  
"I just finished cleaning, your highness, I was about to leave, sir."  
  
"Stand up straight."  
  
Slightly confused, Trunks did as he was asked, still avoiding the king's eyes. Slowly, Vegeta started walking around the boy who kept his gaze on the wall in front of him.  
  
"You are my daughter's first personal slave and I wish to give her a chance to find out how to deal with them herself. However, I will interfere when I think that is necessary. And believe me, you wouldn't want that to happen." Trunks didn't move a muscle. "Why she has chosen you is beyond me, but the truth is that you don't differ much in age. She will start talking to you and I wish that you forget whatever she said as soon as you set a foot outside this room. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, your highness."  
  
"My daughters safety is the business of the Royal Guards. However they might not always be around. Anything happens to my daughter, no matter what, and YOU will pay the price. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, your highness."  
  
"It'd better be." King Vegeta turned around to leave the room. But when he reached the door he turned back one more time. "One more thing. YOU are a worm and your mistress is not just any mistress. She is a princess, a Princess Royal, and someday she will rule this planet. But above that, she is my daughter. Make sure you don't forget who you have against you. Directly AND indirectly." And with that he left the room.  
  
~~~-.,.-'`'-~~~ Well, that's chapter two. Hope you liked it. It was a bit shorter than the last chapter, but I just felt like cutting here. I'm going to work on the next chapter now, if you want me to contact you when it will be up, just mail me. Check my profile for the address. And remember; review to tell me what you think. Was it any good? And as I said before: Should I put Bardock in? Should I put Raditz in? Should I put Frieza in? Or if an other villan, who should I choose? Whatever you decide, I'm working on chapter four and I hope to be in chapter five when I post this, so they won't be here too soon. Some already told me that wouldn't be a good idea anyway. 


	4. Chapter Three, Shopping

My favourite one in English:  
  
Roses are red, violets are blue. Most poems rime, this one doesn't.  
  
Author's note: Ssjpan AND Strawberi Wine 17 and everybody else who wonders why Bra's hair is black: I know Pan's the one with black hair and Bra's hair is blue, but in my story this is the case: Vegeta came to earth, raped Bulma and that's how Trunks was conceived. But Vegeta returns to his home planet and finds a mate. A Saiyan mate. And she has (as do all saiyans) black hair. So both her father and mother have black hair and so do all of her ancestors and -I know it's hard to imagine- so does Bra herself. So remember: BULMA IS NOT THE MOTHER OF BRA. It might be less fun that way because you don't know it, but I like to keep my stories a little bit realistic now and then and this is one of the adjustments I had to make. If I were really following the DBZ story line Bra would be about thirteen years younger than Trunks and I know you all like it when Trunks and Pan get together despite their age different, but in my story it won't work. So please don't hate me now for it. And if anyone manages to draw a good Bra with black hair, please feel free to show me. I'm kind of curious what it would do to her.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Chapter Three: Shopping  
  
The next morning Trunks woke up at seven. After he'd left the room yesterday he hadn't been called by Princess Bra at all. He decided to go to get some weightlifting done to keep his muscles trained. If cleaning was the job he had to do here his muscles would never get enough work out. He used some furniture as weights. There was nothing else he could use here.  
  
While he was training he kept thinking of his new place. He never called it 'home'for the only home he'd ever had was destroyed by the very race he had to work for. He was too proud to ever call anything on this disgusting, violent, dark planet his 'home'. Besides, a home is a place where you long for after a long day of work or a long day of school. A place where your loved ones would be waiting for you to ask you how your day was and to spend time with you. Here saiyans -he couldn't even bear calling them 'people'- were waiting for him, but not to love him. No, they were waiting to command him, to make him do whatever they wanted him to.  
  
If only he didn't wear that stupid collar. They already knew he wasn't a normal human, they didn't have such a high powerlevel, and that made it even worse. They suspected he was a half breed and half breeds were even lower than slaves if possible. For most civilasations troughout the universe it was forbidden to mate with someone outside your own race and if you DID mate an outsider, you were considered a shame to your race and your children would get spat on and treated like dirt. Nope, life sure wasn't like heaven for him.  
  
How many times he hadn't tried to get his collar off. But each time he'd just get a huge shock as soon as he raised his powerlevel. The damned thing just wouldn't come off. But Trunks knew for sure that if it ever did he would take his chance right there and then, no matter who was around or how many he'd hurt. They'd already stolen everything from him, his pride, is home, his friends. His mother. She died trying to save him. He screamed trying to save her. He powered up as much as he can but it was no use. The new gigantic power he had felt the moment the energy beam hit his mother's body, the power he felt was huge, brief but huge. He couldn't controle it though and powering up that much for the first time tired him out and now he was no longer a match for the invaders. He was exhausted and since that moment he had lost his freedom.  
  
Trunks had thought about his past while training. When the maids brought him his dinner he finally stopped thinking and after his dinner he went to bed straight away in case princess Bra would call him. He had to be awake when she did.  
  
He had set his alarm at seven so now he was awake. He had woken up at six too, a maid brought in his breakfast, but he'd fallen back asleep moments after she'd left. So now that he was awake again he got up and took a quick shower. For the first time in years he could decide for himself what he'd put on. Not that he had that much choice, all the clothes had dark colours, but it still was his choice. He decided to put on some black wide pants and a dark purple shirt.  
  
After that he quickly ate his breakfast and went over to the princess. It was 7.30 now and he was standing in front of her door, not sure weather he should knock or not. Fortunately for him he didn't have to decide anymore as the princess came out at that moment. He bowed for her. "Good morning, your highness."  
  
She didn't seem to be in a very good mood this morning. She didn't even greet him. She eyed him from head to toe and spoke. "Come on, we're going into town to buy you a haircut and some new clothes. Slave or no slave, as a princess I wish that my company looks decent."  
  
Trunks wasn't sure whether that was an insult or not, but he decided not to think about it. The last haircut he'd had was seven months ago right before another slave auction. That was when his last master had bought him. He was actually glad he'd finally get another haircut. His hair was way too long for his liking (a/n: remember Mirai Trunks after he gets out of the time chamber ^_^) and he hoped it'd be cut a lot shorter.  
  
At the front doors of the castle they were stopped by Nappa. He bowed for his princess. "Princess, where are you going?"  
  
Bra glared at him. "Not that it is any of your business, Nappa, but I'm going into town."  
  
"Your highness, I have orders not to let you out of the castle by yourself. You know how the rebels are these days. It is too dangerous. I will send an escort with you." He turned around to walk back into the castle but Princess Bra stopped him.  
  
"Don't even think about it! I'm not a baby anymore, I can take care of myself!"  
  
"But Princess, I have clear orders from your father not to let you go all by yourself."  
  
"I'm not all by myself. Trunks is with me."  
  
Nappa looked at the boy and assumed that was his name. "But your highness, he's a SLAVE!"  
  
"Yes and I'm the princess and you're a guard. I'm going Nappa. Tell father not to worry, I'll be fine."  
  
"But."  
  
"No but's, Nappa." Suddenly Bra put up her sweetest face. "Or would you like my daddy to make you head of the patato peelers?"  
  
Nappa kneeled down. "As you wish, your highness."  
  
Bra walked out of the castle smirking in triumpf, followed by an impressed Trunks. She sure knew how to handle her own business. He didn't like what that Nappa said though. If there were rebels trying to hurt or even kill her they could get in a lot of trouble. And his collar still blocked his power a lot. Good thing his speed couldn't be blocked by those things. If there WOULD come trouble he culd always use that to his advantage.  
  
They were now outside the palace on their way to town. "Father is so over protective with me. He never let's me have any fun without an entire escort. You worked in the fields, you're strong enough."  
  
"He's only trying to protect you, your highness. You're not only the Princess Royal, but you're also his daughter. And you wouldn't be the first one to be killed by the hands of your own slave."  
  
Bra looked at him suspiciously. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Slaves sometimes kill their master or mistress if they get the chance."  
  
"So you're going to kill me?"  
  
"That's not what I mean, your highness. I'm just giving you the reason why your guards won't trust me with you alone."  
  
"Perhaps, but I still don't like it. I mean I'm almost sixteen! I can take care of myself, I'm not a baby anymore. And I'm a lot stronger than they all think I am."  
  
"No matter how well you fight or how strong you are, there'll always be someone out there stronger than you. That's what keeps a warrior going and with all do respect, your highness, you haven't been trained to be a warrior. It is only normal your father is concerned about you."  
  
Bra glared at him. "You're starting this too now?"  
  
"Your father ordered me to protect you."  
  
"So now you're going to tell me what to do too. Great. Just great!" She said sarcastically.  
  
"As far as I'm concerned you can go wherever you wish, your highness. He only ordered me to protect you once you were in trouble. As long as you're not in trouble I cannot tell you what to do."  
  
"You know just as well as I do that my father didn't mean it that way."  
  
"I'm a slave, I'm supposed to be too stupid to understand that."  
  
"Well, are you so stupid?"  
  
"Would you want me to be, mistress?"  
  
They had now arrived at the hairdresser. Bra opened the door and the two of them walked in. Immediately a male saiyan with short spiky hair walked up to them. When he recognised the girl he bowed. Bra talked to the man and a minute later Trunks sat down in a chair to get his hair done.  
  
The hairdresser immediately started to talk. "Hi, my name is Cram and I'm going to do your hair." Trunks rolled his eyes. Like he hadn't figured out that last part already. "Well, not too short, her highness said. I guess somewhere at the middle of your ears should be enough. What planet are you from? You look like an Asiagung, but you could also do for an earthling. I haven't seen many of those here, male that is, I only do the hair for the higher classes and they usually just have stronger servants and slaves. However Miss Barber has a slave that she said is from earth. I wouldn't have guessed it, though. His hair was just as black and stubborn as that of a saiyan, you could've fooled me. There was no way that hair would stay down. So eventually I cut it very short. Poor boy didn't like it all that much. He was a little younger than you I guess though I never really got his age. I also felt like I'd seen his face before somewhere but I don't. Wait a sec, Marin, could you come here a moment!" A girl with short hair came walking up to them. "Hold this up for me please. As I was saying, I could swear I'd seen the boy's face before, I just couldn't remember where. But it was almost impossible since he was from earth and I don't get that many earthlings here. So I said to myself. Thank you dear." The female left. "I said to myself, 'Cram', I said, 'it is impossible for you to have seen that boy before. He's an earthling and you usually don't do many earthlings.' That's what I said. I think that's a shame actually, their hair is perfect for all sorts of haircuts and I just love to experiment with it. You know, when I finished my hair studies I had to do one final project to get my diploma and I really messed it up. I used an Asiagung for my project. She had green hair when she came to me and when she left, her hair had about all the colours of the rainbow. I really messed that up but I could do the project over again and I still got my diploma. By the way, where did you get such a beautiful lavender hair? I've never seen anyone with this haircolour before, not even an earthling. It's really special. I'm sure Surfein would be jalous with you. He always wants what others have. The boy can't ever think of anything himself. Comes in here about every week to get a new haircut. Well, I don't mind much though, as long as he pays it's fine with me. That are the kind of customers that keep this business running. Well, I'm done. Check the mirror to see if you like it and I'll get the princess."  
  
Trunks got out of his chair. Finally, the man was done. Geez, did he talk a lot or what. Trunks had just been listening half until the man stared talking about the kid from earth with stubborn hair. Could it be.? No way. There was no way that could be. It HAD to be a coincident. right? Trunks tried to convince himself he was wrong. But he decided to remember that name, Miss Barber. Just in case.  
  
Trunks walked up to the mirror. His hair was indeed a lot shorter now. It felt different too. It would take some getting used to but he liked it already.  
  
Bra walked up to him and checked his hair from all sides. "That's a lot better. Thank you Cram, you know where to send the bill."  
  
The hairdresser bowed. "Yes, your highness. Thank you very much for your visit. Goodbye!"  
  
Trunks and Bra left the hairdresser. Now they were heading for the more expensive shops to buy Trunks some new clothes.  
  
"What colour do you want?" Bra asked.  
  
Trunks, surprised that he was even asked what he wanted to wear, didn't really mind much. "Anything but black." He answered confused.  
  
"I love shopping without guards." Bra suddenly said. "Get's my head off of that Royal business all the time. I mean, I know I'm going to rule the planet and all and I really want to do it right, but sometimes I just want to be free again for awhile. Because once I'm queen I won't be able to do these things on my own again. Do you think it's wrong or selfish of me to think this way?"  
  
Trunks didn't know what to say. She was talking about freedom. But how can you know what freedom really is when you've never experienced the other side? She had no idea how much he longed for freedom. REAL freedom. If that meant living her life he'd be glad to do that. At least others would listen to her and she could do about anything she wanted. She didn't have to constantly follow orders out of forced will.  
  
"I'd say enjoy it while you still can, princess."  
  
"Yeah. Well, let's go see if we can find you some clothes in here."  
  
Bra really didn't exaggerate when she said she liked shopping. Trunks felt like he'd tried on about everything in the store that wasn't black and still Bra wasn't happy. They went to three other store like that, buying all sorts of things, no black, before Bra decided they had enough.  
  
Bra decided she was hungry and so they went to a restaurant to get some food. The restaurant wasn't as fancy as the hairdresser and the other stores were, but they still got very good service. A princess always gets what she deserves. After the huge lunch, all portions were served to feed a saiyan so they were indeed huge, she finally decided that they'd go back home.  
  
On their way back the suddenly heard a voice behind them. "If that isn't her royal highness, the princess herself." They turned around and saw 5 boys, about Bra's age Trunks guessed. The front one was obviously the leader of the group. He had a huge smirk on his face while his eyes were locked on bra's evilly. The others just glared at the girl.  
  
"Clyde," Bra glared at the boy, "shouldn't have expected anyone else."  
  
"Not so high up now without the guards and the teacher to protect you, are ya?"  
  
"What do you want now, Clyde. Which part of the 'no' didn't you understand last time?"  
  
The boy walked up to her but Bra didn't back off. She just glared harder at him now. He grabbed a lock of her hair and let is slide trough his fingers, never taking his eyes off hers. "You really think I'd want a slut like you?"  
  
"I've never seen you with anything else then a slut. Tell me, what is the average you pay for them? One? Ten? I bet that for a little bit more even THEY can get better than you."  
  
"Why you." Clyde lifted his hand in the air.  
  
~~~-.,.-'`'-~~~  
  
Well, that was chapter three. Hope you liked it. And again, if you want to be on a mailing list or something, just mail me your address and the story you want to be warned for. Check my profile. And review to tell me what you think of it. If you have any suggestions on what should happen they are welcome, because after this little fight I'm kind of stuck. You have any ideas for Bra what she should make Trunks do or something? Please help me out. 


	5. Chapter Four, Punishment

Nice rhyme from The A-Team:  
  
Hickety pickety pock  
  
A mouse sat on a clock  
  
The clock ticked one  
  
The mouse fell down  
  
You smell worse than my socks!  
  
:D  
  
A-man: Trunks and Goten could turn ssj when they were 7 and 8 so in this story they should be able to do that too, even without Vegeta's influence on Trunks' training. But Trunks has been wearing a ki-collar since he was 10 so he hasn't EVER been able to do a full transformation since then. Besides, he was considered human and humans are weak so the ki-collar should be really low, bringing Trunks' ki to a minimum all the time. Therefore he could not train in full power or even close to it. So he doesn't know how far he is now and maybe he has become so weak that he can't transform at all anymore. Or maybe the beatings just got him stronger. So, just keep reading and both Trunks AND you might find out how far he can go. (Am I evil for not telling you which one it is?)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or The A-Team  
  
Chapter Four: Punishment  
  
"Didn't your mommy ever teach you that it's rude to hit a girl?" Trunks had watched the entire show and now stepped forward. However, he did not grab the boy's arm. It wasn't necessary, the boy turned to him and let his arm down.  
  
"What are you gonna do about it, slave." The disgust on the last word could not possibly be missed.  
  
"You wouldn't wanna find out." Trunks knew he was on dangerous ground now. He felt the boy was pretty strong, he matched the limit his collar gave him, and he didn't know how far the boy could go when he started to power up. But he had to try this. It was his duty.  
  
Clyde now glared at Trunks. "Arthyl, get Bra for me, will ya? I gotta get rid of some trash."  
  
"No way, man!" One of the four boys answered. "She's a princess! I ain't hittin' no Royalty, man."  
  
"Why not?" Bra replied. "Afraid a girl will whip your ass?"  
  
Trunks glared at her. What was she doing? She was only getting herself in trouble! "Princess." He said in a warning tone.  
  
"Aww, the little bodyguard comes to the rescue. How cute. You should've stayed out of this, you pig." He aimed a punch directly at Trunks' face who quickly dodged it.  
  
Trunks smirked. "I wouldn't try that again if I were you."  
  
Clyde's glare increased as he aimed another punch at Trunks' head, which was dodged easily too. Only this time Trunks grabbed the boy's arm and held him in position. Clyde raised his other arm and punched with that one, but Trunks caught that fist too. He lowered his head to the boy's ear. "I told ya, I warned ya." And with a swift mood his knee connected with the younger boy's stomach, causing him to double over and fall to his knees.  
  
The other four boys gasped at first. Then they started glaring at Trunks. "He's got Clyde, guys." Arthyl, the only one smirking, said. "How about we teach him a little lesson."  
  
The four boys started attacking Trunks all together and he did his best to concentrate on dodging the attacks. What he couldn't dodge, he blocked with a lot of effort. They were all strong and his speed wouldn't be enough forever. Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, he saw Clyde getting up.  
  
Clyde glanced at the fight for a moment and then he turned around to Bra. She got in a fighting stance, which was pretty lazy. Clyde attacked her head on and Bra tried to punch him off. But the boy was much better at fighting so he easily won from her. He grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back. Meanwhile, the other four boys were winning their fight with Trunks and his arms too were being pinned behind his back.  
  
"Not so tough now, are we, huh?" Arthyl said to Trunks and he kneed him in his stomach. Trunks doubled over a little but the boy who was holding him kept him up. "Yo Clyde, what should we do with him?"  
  
"Do whatever you like, I'm only interested in the girl."  
  
Arthyl smirked. Trunks felt how the others softened their grip for a moment as they were distracted with thoughts of what to do. This was his chance. He powered up to the maximum what his collar would allow and he broke free. He sped towards the sun and turned around. He saw he was being followed by two of the boys. Quickly he put both his hands in front of his face and he spread his fingers.  
  
"SOLAR FLAAAARE!"  
  
The boys were now blinded by the huge light. Clyde let go of the princess as he used his hands to shield his eyes. Trunks quickly grabbed her and with the princess in his arms he sped away towards the castle, constantly checking if he was being followed. Once inside the castle walls he flew to the ground and put the girl down. She glared up at him.  
  
"Why did you do that! I can handle my own business."  
  
"Yeah, I can see that!" He sighed. He didn't care how much trouble he was going to be in. That girl was way too stubborn for her own good. "Look. I don't know who those guys were or what they want with you, but I know one thing and that's that they're strong. Much stronger than I am right now and certainly a lot stronger than you."  
  
Her glare increased. "You have no idea how strong I am! You know nothing about me and you should stay the hell out of my business, slave!"  
  
"Slave or no slave, it doesn't matter when it comes to martial arts. All that matters is how strong you are and how well you know it. And after what I've seen from you, you know nothing about martial arts!"  
  
"Oh, and I suppose you do!"  
  
Trunks sighed. Getting mad at her would get him nowhere. "Yes, I do."  
  
"Then how come you couldn't beat them? You were in the same position I was in."  
  
"In my case, your highness, it was four against one. Your fight was one on one and you couldn't win. You had no idea of what you were doing, did you?"  
  
Bra balled her fists and narrowed her eyes. "How dare you speak to me like that! I will make sure you're being thought some respect there!" She narrowed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
Trunks' eyes grew wide. What he'd gotten himself into this time.  
  
"NAPPA!!!" Bra's voice was heard throughout the castle. "NAPPA!!! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" She knew that as a princess she shouldn't talk like that in front of low class subjects, but right now she didn't care. A slave had touched her pride and, like her father, she hated it when that happened.  
  
A few seconds later, a little fat armed man with very short black hair appeared. He was followed by two soldiers. They walked up to princess Bra and bowed for her. "Yes, your highness?"  
  
"I asked for Nappa, where is he?"  
  
The little man looked came up from his bowing position. The others followed his example. "Your highness, Nappa has gotten the afternoon off. I'm his replacement your highness."  
  
"Hmm." Bra narrowed her eyes as she eyed him suspiciously with a look of disgust on her face. "And you are.?"  
  
"Captain Burke, your highness, at your service."  
  
"Hmm." Bra said. "Very well. Take this slave to the dungeons to punish him."  
  
The short man glanced at Trunks throwing him a quick smirk. He looked at the soldiers behind him and nodded in Trunks' direction. "Grab him."  
  
The two soldiers jumped up and grabbed Trunks, who stepped back as a reaction to their sudden movements. One soldier grabbed his arm and turned it on his back, almost breaking it. The other guard kicked Trunks in his kneeholes so that he fell down to his knees. Trunks gritted his teeth to suppress a painful growl. Both men smirked as they saw Trunks' face was in pain.  
  
The short man turned back to Bra. "How much should we punish him, your highness?"  
  
Bra thought for a moment. Hesitatingly she said: "easy." Referring to the level of his punishments. She knew there were four levels, easy, middle, hard and extreme, but she didn't know what it exactly meant other than that it meant how far they would go.  
  
The two soldiers now both held one arm behind the boy's back and they forced Trunks back on his feet. Then they took him away.  
  
The short guard walked up to the princess. "your highness," he whispered, "if I may say something. Normally, when a slave gets his first punishment, they give him a little bit extra just to make the point clear to him. Do you wish us to do that, your highness?"  
  
Bra looked up at him as she thought it over. The guard had a point. It might indeed scare him off so he would listen better next time. Besides, her father told her not to go too easy on him.  
  
"Very well. Give him some more to teach his lesson."  
  
The guard bowed. "As you wish, your highness." He turned around to walk away but Bra spoke up.  
  
"One more thing. Burke, right? When shall I have him back?"  
  
"Tomorrow around this time, your highness."  
  
"Very well, dismissed."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Trunks was taken down to a smelly, dark, empty room. One guard brought him to the middle of the room and the other one closed the door and turned on the light. The middle where Trunks was being held by the guard lit up. The lamp barely gave enough light to enlighten the entire room. The corners on the ceiling were still pitch black. Under the lamp two thick, steal chains hung from the ceiling. The ends of both chains had a thick, steal handcuff.  
  
The guard roughly jerked the boy's arm up and placed his wrist in the handcuff. Then he shut it very tight. The other guard walked up to him and did the same to the other hand. Then he took a device from his pocket and ran it over the boy's collar, setting it to minimum. Trunks felt how his power was being reduced to barely enough to stand on his legs.  
  
"So, you're giving princess Bra trouble, eh?" The first guard smirked as he stood face to face with Trunks. "Well, don't worry. It'll be beaten out of you before you know it." The guard brought his knee up to Trunks' stomach. His body tried to collapse and the muscles in his arms tightened, but the chains prevented him from going to a better position to ease the pain. He squeezed his eyes shut in pain.  
  
The guards laughed out loud as they walked out of the room "Hang in there for awhile, will ya?" they laughed as hard as they could as Trunks heard the door being closed and locked and the sound sailed away. Trunks opened his eyes and viewed his surroundings.  
  
The walls were a cold colour somewhere between dark green and metal and they were very dirty. They had a green glow over them as if parts were still wet or something. The floor was dirty too, the place where he was standing right now was the worst. Red spots were visible everywhere beneath him -blood he assumed- and the floor was covered with sand and other dirt. Trunks looked up at the chains. The were beginning to rust but not nearly enough to break them. Not in his condition right now. The cuffs were very tight and Trunks tried to give his wrists some space but that didn't work. The cuffs moved along with all his movements. So after a few moments he gave up, too tired from the low amount of energy his body could use.  
  
A little rat walked up to him. He sniffed the ground at Trunks' feet and started licking one of the red spots on the floor. To Trunks' disgust the red spot seemed to disappear. The blood was still liquid! That means the last victim had been here not too long ago. The rat walked up to Trunks and started sniffing his leg. Trunks softly kicked the rat away but he came back. This time he started licking Trunks' pants. Trunks didn't care.  
  
He wondered how his punishment would be. Considering the condition and position he was in he was going to be beaten. But strangely enough he felt only little fear. Even though he had no idea what to expect since this was his first punishment here in the castle. It had to be bad, they're very strict here in the castle and they have enough money to buy some proper beaters. He just hoped it would be over soon.  
  
At that moment he heard heavy footsteps coming closer and the door was about to be unlocked. The rat who had been licking his pants all the time quickly looked up and shot away at the sound, disappearing trough a little hole in one of the walls.  
  
The door opened and a shadow came in slowly, closing the door and locking it again after it's entrance. Trunks looked at the figure. The shadow turned around and walked in the light. A tall man, about half a head bigger than Trunks, was now standing in front of Trunks. In one hand he had a whip with some kind of steal little ball on the end, and in the other hand he held a thin metal belt or something with little half bolls on it's surface.  
  
Trunks looked at the instruments the man was holding and he felt how all of his muscles tensioned. He gritted his teeth as he tore his eyes away from the man's hands. The man only wore pants. His arms were very muscular and on his left shoulder he had a huge scar, coming down all the way to his arm- pit. Trunks let his eyes go over the huge muscles on the man's bare chest. He looked up at the face that belonged to the muscular body. The man had black hair as all saiyans have. It almost reached his butt and it was thick and spiky.  
  
Trunks examined his face. He had a scar on the right of his forehead as well. A piece of the man's eyebrow was missing because of it and the scar ended at the eye. Those eyes! There was something very wrong and scary about them. As if they were trying to hypnotise you but keep you conscious at the same time! They looked so. powerful.  
  
Trunks narrowed his eyes, refusing to let those eyes or anything else about that man and his instrument scare him. He refused to give in to the cruelties of those beings before and he would refuse it now. He would take everything he that would come his way and he would not show any emotion. He had learned to block out all his emotions from and he was prepared to do it right now.  
  
The man broke the eye contact and started walking around the boy, eyeing him closely. Trunks could feel the man's breath in his neck as he walked around. He felt how the man stopped walking and something grabbed his shirt. Trunks' muscles tensioned and Trunks could almost feel the man's smirk in his back. Then the man ripped his shirt off his body, leaving he boy with a bare back, ready to receive what was to come. ~~~-.,.-'`'-~~~  
  
I hope you liked it. I feel kinda bad for Trunks. He saves the princess from getting hurt and now he is being punished for that. Looks like Bra really has a princess' attitude. But then again, I warned you in the beginning for that. Don't flame me because of it. I'm making the life as a slave a bit harsher than I've read most writers doing (that's not a good sentence) and I'm not going to change that.  
  
I think the last part of this story is really REALLY bad. But I just couldn't figure out what to do with Trunks' emotions in there. It's hard to imagine how something must be when it is so far away from you, so unknown. The way I made it sound is so weak. As if he is on holiday. In fact, I hate this entire chapter! Well, the beginning is okay, but after Trunks flees it's crap. Damn I wish I could change that. So, sorry it turned out like this. Well, anywayzzzzz, let me know what you think and I'll try to make the next chapter better than this.  
  
Check my profile for my e-mail address if you want to know when the next chapter will be up. And if you have any suggestions about what to happen next or anywhere else in the future of this story, please tell me. Thanks for reading. Review! 


	6. Chapter Five, the punishment begins

Don't know where this one comes from:  
  
While you climb up the ladder of success, boys will look up your dress. They'll say it looks good, they'll say it looks fine, then nine months later, they'll say 'its not mine'.  
  
I get so many questions from all of you. 'Will Goten be in here?' 'Is Trunks ssj?' 'When will the romance start?' 'When is Trunks going to find out about his family?' Hehe, I like knowing that you're that interested.  
  
I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!!!!!! THANK YOU ALL AND KEEP SUPPORTING ME!!!!! I APPRECIATE IT!!!  
  
But I'm not going to spoil this fic by telling you. You will have to find out for yourself. And even I don't know the answer to all the questions. I'm currently working on chapter six and I'm not sure myself where this all will lead. I have a few things that I'm going to put in here for sure, which of course I will not tell you yet, but I'm far from having this fic finished. Well, keep reading and reviewing ideas because I pay attention to EVERY idea I get. You've helped me a lot already and I'd like you to continue that. I NEED YOUR ADVISE!!! I already know whether or not Goten's coming in so don't advise me on that one, though your opinion is always welcome. But I need more jobs for Trunks. Just cleaning the princess' room isn't fun forever you know! I also like to know that so many people from different ages read this. I've had a review from a ten-year-old girl and I had a comment from a twenty-six- year-old woman so far. I love to know so many like this! I could never have imagined it! Well, thank you all. On with the story.  
  
This chapter is pretty dark but it is also an important one.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
Chapter Five The punishment begins  
  
"You could've asked the hairdresser to come to the palace to do the slave's hair and you could've asked our tailor to make him some clothes."  
  
Bra was in her mother's room. The queen had heard how she had left the castle this morning and she was now discussing it with her. They were sitting on the king-size bed.  
  
"But mom, I just wanted to get out once in awhile. I feel like I'm locked up here, you know I hate that."  
  
"Then ask the Royal Guards for an escort. You can go out with them around you. Anytime you want, anywhere you want."  
  
"Mom, that doesn't make any difference. They want to control my every move. That's no freedom."  
  
"I know, dear, but, god look at you. So many things could've happened to you. You were very lucky to get off with just a few scratches. Bra, you could've been killed! Do you even realise that?"  
  
Bra sighed. Her mother was just so overprotective. "But nothing happened, mom. Trunks was there. And besides, for all I know someone might plan an attack on us right here right now and the roof could fall down killing us!"  
  
"You know what I mean, Bra."  
  
"Yes mother." Bra gave in. "I just can't stand sitting in the castle all day while other girls my age can go outside and have fun."  
  
"That's just part of being the princess, dear." At that moment they heard a knock on the door. "Come in." The door to the queen's private rooms opened and a guard stepped in. He bowed.  
  
"Majesty, The king wishes to speak to his daughter."  
  
Bra glanced at her mother. She didn't really want to go, dreading what would come. But her mother smiled at her, trying to encourage her. She sighed and got up. "Very well." She said. "Take me to him."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
He held his breath. The moment between the sudden halt of the man and the first impact seemed like ages. But when it finally came, it came hard. It was the whip first. The metal little ball on the end of the whip seemed to cut right trough his skin connecting with his spine. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes at the sudden pain the blow gave him. He got ready for the second blow but somehow it didn't come. Not yet.  
  
"So," a dark, low voice came, "this is your first time here. I shall make you wish it were your last! Mark my words, slave! Whatever you did, you shall regret it by the end of the day. Mark my WORDS!" At the last word the whip came again, hitting the exact same spot it did before. The hit was unexpected and he let out a shriek. He felt how the first drops of blood started running down his back.  
  
The whip came again, and again, and again. and again. Every time it connected at the same spot it did before. He gritted his teeth at every impact, closing his eyes to block out the pain. It was all in vain. The pain was there and with every blow it increased but he didn't yell. He didn't shout. He simply refused to.  
  
His back was now being hit with the rope part of the whip. He could feel the burning lashes on his back and he knew he would keep scars from it. The hits no longer came all at the same place. He felt how his back was bleeding. His fists were balled and his head hung low. He needed all his strength and willpower to keep him from screaming so he had no strength left in his legs to keep him standing and if it wasn't for the cuffs to hold him up, he would have fallen down.  
  
He wished he'd fallen down. He wished the whip would just disappear into the thin air. He wished he was back home now, back in his own little warm bed where he'd be safe, away from the whiplashes, away from this planet, away from this life. He wished he could take a cold shower to easy the burning pain in his back. He wished the Punisher would just stop.  
  
But he didn't stop. He kept going and the whip kept coming. The belt came too now. The metal balls seemed to pierce right trough his skin, easily as a pin trough a pin-cushion. It seemed to never end.  
  
Punished while all he did was save her. That girl was so impossible! What else could he have done? Let those guys beat them up so that she would learn her lesson the hard way? Is that what he was supposed to do? He just tried to warn her and she acted like he'd tried to kill her himself! If he wanted her dead he could've just let those guys do what they were planning to do.  
  
Suddenly, FINALLY, a knock came. The door opened and the two guards from before stepped in. "You done already? We got a new one for you."  
  
The punisher halted and looked at the men. "What is it?"  
  
"You'll love this one." The other guard spoke. "It's a traitor. We want information."  
  
He could hear the punisher make a sound of excitement. Suddenly, the whip hit his back again. This he didn't expect and he made a low sound at the sudden hit. But as soon as he realized whet he was doing he gritted his teeth to shut himself up.  
  
"Yup, I'm done here." The punisher said. He smirked at him. "See YOU later, boy." And with that he took off.  
  
The two guards entered the room and walked up to him. They started to untie his wrists.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The guard knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter."  
  
He opened the door and walked inside, followed by Bra. The room was pretty big. It had red carpet and the walls were covered with royal blue. The room had no windows. Some wooden furniture was placed in it.  
  
The guard walked up to his king and bowed for him. "Your majesty, your daughter is here."  
  
King Vegeta glanced at the guard. "I can see that, I'm not blind!"  
  
The guard trembled. "Y-yes, your majesty, I-I'm sorry."  
  
King Vegeta grunted. "Good. Now leave our presence."  
  
With a final bow the guard hurried away. The king glanced at his daughter before walking up to the big wooden desk. He turned around and glared at his daughter.  
  
Bra almost gulped at his angry glare. Of course, she'd seen him glare before, but not like this. Not to her that is.  
  
"You have been outside the castle walls without protection, younglady."  
  
"But father, I."  
  
"No buts here, you shall let me finish!" He roared. Bra lowered her eyes. The king took a deep breath and continued calmly. "I can get killed every second and if that would happen I need YOU to be there to take over my job And rule this planet as the queen. But in the meanwhile you're just forgetting your duties by running off and going wherever you want thinking that as a princess you can do anything. Well let me tell you this, younglady. You might be the Princess Royal, and you might rule this planet one day, but you are still my daughter and I am your father. I will NOT tolerate you to disobey me and I do not want your stupidity and ignorance to get you killed."  
  
Bra looked up at her father. She was surprised to see that he had no longer just anger in his eyes. No, there was also something else. He was concerned about her. That made her feel even more guilty than she already did.  
  
"I'm sorry, father." She said hesitating. "But. Trunks was there and I'm fine!"  
  
"That slave of yours is no bodyguard. Bra, slaves are no civilised beings like us, they're lowlife no goods! He could have killed you for all you know."  
  
"But he didn't, father, he protected me!"  
  
"Than why is he in the dungeons?"  
  
Bra blinked. Her father was right. That made no sense. Then she thought of something. "If YOU would just allow me to learn how to fight I wouldn't need his protection or ANYONE else's!"  
  
The kind sighed. "That is exactly the reason why I won't allow you. You would think too highly of yourself and besides, you shouldn't have been in that battle at all. Women don't fight. That goes double for the Princess Royal."  
  
"But father! I've seen your men train women before, why can't they train me too?"  
  
"Discussion closed." King Vegeta threw his daughter a warning look. She sighed in defeat, putting her head down. She could never win this discussion with her father. She'd tried to trick one of the guards in teaching her before, but she never succeeded. Princess or not, the King would always be above her. If she wanted to learn how to fight she'd have to wait until she was queen herself. Unless.  
  
"Bra, one more thing." Bra looked up again. "There's an important meeting on planet Cryson next week and I have to go there. I will be leaving in three days."  
  
"Again?" She looked at her father in disbelieve. "But dad, you've just got back from a meeting 8 days ago!"  
  
"I know, Bra. But you know just as well as I do that it's a chaos out there. With Frieza gone and the news spread everywhere, everybody is trying to rule the universe and everybody else is trying to prevent anyone from taking control. We have to know exactly what's going on and make sure we choose the right allies. Therefore I shall not be home much the next few months."  
  
Bra sighed and walked up to her father. "Just be careful, okay dad? I'm not actually planning on ruling this planet anywhere soon."  
  
The king brought two fingers up to his daughter's left cheek and touched it the way he always did to comfort her. "Don't worry, little princess. I'm not planning on stepping down yet either."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Trunks was taken out of the little room. He had not enough energy to walk by himself, so the guards had to carry him. Well, it was more dragging him. And they weren't very gentle either.  
  
Trunks had no idea what would happen now. Would this be all or would there come more. Somehow he didn't feel like this was the end. And indeed it wasn't They took him even further down than they already were. They arrived at a long, dirty corridor. On each side of the corridor were small cells with metal bars. And in each cell sat two or more beings. As they saw the guards enter they got up and started yelling at them. They looked pretty angry. One tried to throw something at a guard, but when it reached the bars it bounce back like there was a force field or something, hitting the prisoner in his stomach. The guards paid little attention. They just smirked.  
  
They entered another dark corridor, again with cells on both sides. Only those cells were almost all filled with females. Trunks was taken to a small cell, the only cell where he saw only one being inside. The guard opened the cell door with a special key, removing the force field for a moment and he pushed Trunks inside. Trunks fell to the ground as he heard how the door was shut and locked behind him.  
  
"You might want to consider yourself lucky that we have no cell left for you alone." One guard smirked. "Or maybe 'lucky isn't the right word." They laughed.  
  
"Don't be too hard with him!" The other guard said.  
  
"Stupid pig." One of the guards called him. The other one laughed. Trunks tilted his head up slightly and looked at the other being in his cell. It was a girl. She looked human, just like him, a little younger maybe. She had long blond hair that was all ruffled up and she looked pale in the dark cell. Her clothes were thin and torn and her body had a few scratches on it. She wore a ki-band just like him.  
  
The girl glared at the guards' comment but she didn't say anything. As the guards walked away she came up to Trunks. A hard voice came from the cell on their right. "Ey, girl. We know ye'r good, but take it easy with him, will ya. Remember he's hurt!"  
  
Laughter was heard from some other cells. "Oh, shut up, Clara." The blond girl shot back. Her voice sounded sweet, but Trunks knew better than to trust just anyone who seemed nice at the first sight. He had learned that the hard way. Her soft hands touched his bare shoulder. Trunks flinched at the contact. The girl drew her hand away for a moment, but hesitatingly placed it back right after. "I'm not going to hurt you." She whispered.  
  
However, the current condition he was in gave him no other choice than to let the girl helped him sit up. She dragged him gently to the wall on the other end of the cell and placed his back against the wall. He blinked as the wounds on his back connected with the rough wall.  
  
He glanced at the girl long enough to see her face filled with concern and shock while she looked over his body. He looked down at himself and saw what she meant. His pant were all torn and bloody and even though he wasn't hit on his chest he still had blood there. That probably came dripping from his arms where he had been hit too.. He felt how his hair was all ruffeled up. Locks of hair, wet from his sweating hung everywhere in his face, covering his eyes for a great part.  
  
He shivered a moment at the cold air in this cell.  
  
"Oh." The girl had seen his shiver. And grabbed a blanket. She offered it to him. "Here, this'll keep you warm." H took it and looked up at her. But he didn't speak. He tried to get the blanket between his back and the wall but it didn't seem to be willing to co-operate. The girl kneeled down next to him to give him a hand. He let her.  
  
If he didn't suspect her to be human he wouldn't have let her help. He hated it when others did things for him to help him. It made him feel weak and vulnerable. Especially now that he had to lead this kind of life. Being forced to do jobs for other beings, jobs that they can perfectly well do by themselves but they are just too lazy to try it. He now even more appreciated the servants they used to have back on earth. They helped out of their own free will. Trunks hated them when he was little but being the son of the one that was in charge of one of the largest company in the world gave him little choice. He and Goten always tried to give the maids a hard time. They thought it was funny back then. But now he regretted every prank.  
  
He covered his chest with the blanket. It wasn't a very thick one but at least it was something. He saw the girl lift her hand and he followed it suspiciously with his eyes. She slowly brought her hand to his face and she brushed the strands of hair gently out of his eyes. Then she blinked and quickly moved away from him. She eyed him thoroughly.  
  
Trunks looked at her and saw that her earlier concern was now replaced by total confusion. She opened her mouth to say something but immediately closed it again. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth once more.  
  
". Trunks?"  
  
~~~-.,.-'`'-~~~  
  
'Discussion closed.' My father always says that when he realises that I'm winning the discussion because I have good arguments. He just has to 'close the discussion' to let me know he's in charge. I HATE it when he does that! Anyway, this is already the fifth chapter. I think the part where Trunks is being punished is very bad. But I didn't know how to make it better. I reread it a few times but this was the best I could do. It's the first time I describe something like this and even my fighting scenes are better!  
  
Well, anyway, tell me what you think. Review! It really helps! And if you want to be on my mailing list. well, read what I've written at the other chaps.  
  
Next time: Who is she? 


	7. Chapter Six, An old friend

Flying is. Throwing yourself on the floor and miss.  
  
Solphie: Thanks for the cookies! They tasted good and though I'd already finished this chap AND the next, they were very useful for the one after that, they gave me LOTS of energy. Give me more! :P  
  
Kami: Thanks for your reaction on my torture scene. I'll keep that in mind next time. By the way, your 'guess' (was it a guess?) on the girl was right.  
  
On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
Chapter Six An old friend  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
Trunks blinked when he heard his name. How. How did she know it? Who was she? If she knew it. did that mean she really was human?  
  
"You really don't remember me anymore, do you?"  
  
Trunks looked at the girl in confusion. He truly had no idea where he should have met her. Was it back on earth? Or was it at a former master?  
  
The girl gave a weak giggle at the sight of Trunks' confused face "It's me, Marron."  
  
"Marron?" The word came out hesitatingly. Trunks thought a moment. That name sounded familiar. Then his eyes lit up. "Marron. from Krillen and Eighteen Marron?"  
  
"Yup, that's me." She smiled weakly at him as she came closer. "God, what happened to you?"  
  
Trunks lowered his eyes. "I found out what they called 'punishment'"  
  
"You work as a slave in the castle?" Marron asked while she started to take a look at the boy's wounds. "When did you come here? Who do you work for."  
  
Trunks smiled. "I work for the princess. I arrived yesterday."  
  
Marron's eyes grew wide. "Two days and you're already in trouble! What is your punishment. if you don't mind my asking."  
  
Trunks shook his head a little. He was glad to have someone he could talk to. She was the first one in this palace he met who didn't seem to be in a better position than he was. And even though he hadn't seen her for seven years, he knew Marron could be trusted. right?  
  
"She said something about easy."  
  
Marron shook her head. "That can't be true. With just easy you are released after one beating, at least that's what I've heard down here."  
  
Trunks looked at her. 'So, the little princess lied?' He should have expected it and he certainly shouldn't be surprised about it. Than why did he suddenly feel this anger? He knew better than to trust his master or mistress. Well, he didn't want to think about it now. "So, I'm in for another beating then." She nodded "What else do you know about punishments?"  
  
"I don't know much about it and I'm not sure what is true. We hear so much down here. But I thought that there were four kind of punishments, easy, middle, hard and extreme. With easy you get one beating, with middle two and with hard three. It also gives you the intensity of the beatings. I've heard that after the last beating you're being put in a regeneration tank and you will be brought back to you master fully healed. Physically that is."  
  
"And what about extreme?"  
  
Marron lowered her face and was silent for a moment. Then she whispered "It's so hard that most don't return. Even though that might not be the intention."  
  
Trunks tried to think of something useful to say, but nothing came up. Beaten to death. That was an experience he hoped he never had to have. After a long while where no words were spoken, he decided to chance the subject and break the uncomfortable silence. "Why are you down here, Marron? What did you do?"  
  
Marron didn't look up right away. When she did she looked kind of ashamed. Trunks looked hr in her eyes and saw once more that little girl she had once been, only now she was hurt. ashamed. what? He didn't know. But he would find out the next moment.  
  
"The girls down here are kept for. entertainment for he elite and first class warriors returning from battles." Again she whispered this. Trunks saw she was going to explain it so he waited patiently until she was ready. She took a deep breath and continued. "They often have very little time between their missions. They have no time for a mate or a family, but they do have their. you know. That's when they come to us." The last part was barely hard enough for Trunks to hear.  
  
"God." That was simply not right! He never knew there were slaves for that! "How long. How long have you been here?"  
  
"I'm not sure. No light comes down here and I don't know if we're being fed twice a day or three times. Or maybe even once. But it's been 326 meals now."  
  
"You count in meals?" Trunks couldn't help but give a faint smile. "Man, Goten should hear about that!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Early the next day Nappa was back at the castle. He had heard of what had happened the other day about the fight and the punishment of the princess' new slave. He had been told everything by the princess herself and she also told about the little piece of 'advice' Burke had given her. He decided to give the man a little warning.  
  
"So you 'advised' her that, didn't you."  
  
"Yes, sir." The small guard said proudly.  
  
"Well, make sure that won't happen again."  
  
"What? B-but sir, I-I."  
  
"Is there something you didn't understand, Soldier?"  
  
The smaller guard gulped. "N-no sir, I-I understood, sir."  
  
"Good. Dismissed." The other guard bowed a little to his superior and hurried away.  
  
Nappa sighed and shook his head. Then he continued his round.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Marron and Trunks had talked a lot while they were together. They told each other about some of the masters and mistresses they'd had and how much they wished they were back home, back on earth. Marron told him that her father was dead. He couldn't accept how his family was taken as slaves so when they were inside the ship that brought them to this planet, he'd tried to get them out. He didn't come very far. The guards quickly grabbed him and beat him to death in front of his families eyes. Her mother had tried to warn him, but it was all in vain. After Krillen died Marron started crying and the guards took her away from her mother. The last she saw of them was her mother crying over the leftovers of her father's bloody broken body.  
  
She still had nightmares from that, she was only eight back then.  
  
After they got something to eat they had decided to try and get to sleep.  
  
The next day Trunks got another beating. This time it was even worse. Not only did they hit his upper back, but they also hit him on his lower back and even on his chest. After the beating he was put in a regeneration tank, just as Marron had told him, where he passed out a few moments after the liquid touched his body.  
  
When he woke up he was back in his bed, alone. He looked down at his chest and saw that most of the cuts were completely gone. He got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. He checked his back in the mirror and saw a few little scars there, some from beatings before, some from the last one. He decided to take a shower, hoping he'd feel better after that. He felt physically okay, but mentally he was still with the beatings. He realized that his collar had been set back to it's original state again.  
  
He walked up to his closet and opened it. He saw that all of the clothes they'd bought yesterday were here along with some more clothes he didn't recognise. Those were black. He decided to put on a dark green shirt and black pants, not because he liked it but because he wasn't in a very good mood.  
  
Just as he'd put on his pants he heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Trunks? Are you back yet?"  
  
Trunks sighed mentally. He didn't really feel like seeing HER now. Nevertheless, he answered her. She opened the door and came in.  
  
"Trunks, I..." she didn't say anything more. She just gazed up at him, or better at his chest. Trunks hadn't put on his shirt yet. The princess' eyes were kept on his muscular bare chest, her mouth still hanging open from what she was about to say a moment ago. But her words were lost in the air.  
  
"Eh, is there something you wanted, princess?" Trunks asked, quickly putting on his shirt.  
  
Bra blinked as she remembered where she was again. She murmured something that sounded like 'right.' but Trunks wasn't sure. "I have been thinking." she began.  
  
'That must be a first' Trunks thought sarcastically. 'I'm surprised she didn't let one of her servants do it for her.' He had no idea why he thought of her this way now. Part of him told him it was normal, but an other part told him to give her a chance.  
  
"In three days daddy will be leaving for some meetings with another planet. I want you to train me then"  
  
"Eh. Train you, princess? What do you mean?"  
  
"You know, fighting. martial arts?"  
  
"But. if I may ask, your highness, why me? I mean, you have so many elite warriors walking around here. Why not let one of them train you?"  
  
"Well, that's the whole point. Daddy doesn't want me to train. He says it's not fit for a girl to fight, especially not a princess. So he must not know of this. That's why I want YOU to train me."  
  
'So I can take the blame when he finds out.'  
  
"So, what do you say?"  
  
"Does it matter what I say?"  
  
"Nope." She grinned excitedly. "Well, hurry up and get dressed. I want you in my room immediately. I want you to clean it."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Later that day Trunks was alone in the princess' room. Her father had called for her. Trunks was still cleaning. He hated that work. Cleaning wasn't what he was trained for! He still had no idea why the princess had chosen him and not someone better fit for this work anyway. Or at least a female. He WAS glad that he didn't have to work under those bad circumstances anymore, the burning heat, chained together, thin clothes hardly any water, little food. He didn't miss that at all but at least he could use his muscles.  
  
There was a knock and the door opened. The woman from the other day, Sissy, came in. She wore a dress similar to the one she wore the other day only this one was green.  
  
Trunks looked up at her. "Ma'am, the princess is not here."  
  
She smiled. "I know, I just saw her walking away. I told her I'd meet her outside."  
  
Trunks nodded and continued with his work, wondering what the woman was doing here, but not really wondering enough to bother and ask. He didn't have to for she would tell him soon enough.  
  
Sissy walked up to the princess' bed and sat down. "I actually came here to talk to you."  
  
Trunks looked up from cleaning the floor. He blinked at her before he spoke. "What do you want with me?"  
  
"Well, I actually wanted to thank you for saving her the other day." Trunks nodded and tried to continue his work again. But he didn't get the chance. "I heard what happened and I think the way she treated you was unfair."  
  
Trunks looked up and leaned on the broom he was holding. He looked the woman in the eye. "She's the princess, I'm the slave."  
  
"I never thought you would think so low of yourself." She got up and walked to the door. There she stopped and turned back. She gave him a friendly smile. "Her highness is not so bad once you get to know her. Just give her a chance." And with that, she left  
  
~~~-.,.-'`'-~~~ I don't like Sissy! I don't know why but I don't like her! But picturing Trunks leaning on a broom makes up for it ^-^. Maybe someone could try drawing that? Or maybe I'd try myself.  
  
For all of you who DON'T like Marron: Don't worry, I don't think I will put her in here again. Guess I just felt sorry for Trunks that he has no-one to talk to.  
  
Trunks: Yeah right, you were just too lazy to make up a new name!  
  
Me: Trunks?  
  
Trunks: AND you wanted a little cliff hanger to make the readers more interested.  
  
Me: TRUNKS! You were NOT supposed to tell the readers that!  
  
Trunks: *Smirks* I know.  
  
Me: Oh, just shut up before I tell princess Bra.  
  
Trunks: *the smirk just 'vanished' from his face* YOU WOULDN'T!  
  
Me: Wanna bet?  
  
Trunks: Fine, *turns to reader* I didn't say anything, 'kay?  
  
Me: That's better  
  
Marron was in here and there's nothing I can do about it now so don't get mad at me. Anyway, tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions about what Trunks and Bra could do together or anything else, just review or mail me. If you want to be on my mailing list to tell you when I update, mail me!  
  
One more thing: Do you like my writing style now or would you want me to put in some more of Bra's emotions too instead of just Trunks? Please tell me. It'll help me a lot.  
  
Next time: Training. The princess attitude is coming back a little, but only in the beginning... :D 


	8. Chapter Seven, Training

AS Leonardo DiCaprio says in Romeo and Juliet: There's much to do with hate, but more with love.  
  
Sorry I didn't update last Wednesday or the one before, but I so totally ran out of ideas! And I want to be a chapter ahead before I post a new one because often I change some things in a previous chap. I'm not exactly one chapter ahead yet and I won't update until next year (geez, that sounds like a long time). I'm free from school for the next two weeks as I think many of you are. I'll see how much I can write but with Christmas and stuff but I won't be updating for the next two weeks.  
  
I've recently 'discovered' Gundam Wing and I've been reading their fics too. One of them (also about slaves) has given me a good idea for this fic. What this is I'm not going to tell anyone, that would spoil it all. However, this might result in the rating going up. I don't know when that is going to happen or even if it will happen, but I will warn you very clearly for that 2 chapters in advance. I'm NOT going to write any lemon or such thing, but the rating might have to go up just in case. You can let me know whether you like it or not and also, I would like to know your opinion on when you think a story should be rated R.  
  
But it doesn't mean that I don't need your suggestions. The next chapter's not even finished yet and I'm almost stuck there already. I NEED IDEAS!!!!!! Oh, and Bulmagurly, have you thought about what I asked you yet? Any ideas came up? Please let me know if you have an idea.  
  
Now on with the story:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven Training  
  
  
  
"Are you going to train in that?"  
  
Trunks eyed the princess thoroughly. She was wearing a red top and tight jeans and black boots. Her long hair hung loose in her face.  
  
"So, what does mister 'I know it all' think I should wear for training then?"  
  
Bra opened her closet and looked at Trunks in excitement, nodding for him to pick some clothes. Trunks walked up to the walk in closet. His eyes grew wide as he looked at the huge contains. He had never seen so many clothes together. So many different dresses, pants, shirts and shoes, socks and anything you could think of was in there. And he thought his mother had been addicted. Trunks looked trough the clothes carefully, touching as little as possible. The top was okay, but the jeans and shoes had to go. Finally, way in the back, he found what he was looking for. A loose pair of pants and some old gym shoes. He took out the clothes and put them down on a chair.  
  
Bra looked at the clothes and then at him in disbelieve. "What? There's no way in hell I'm going to wear THAT!" she said in disgust. "Those clothes are like a HUNDRED years old! And I hate them too!"  
  
Trunks sighed and looked at the stubborn princess. "If you want to train properly, you'll have to start with a loose and comfortable outfit. And THAT is the only thing I could find in there that suits that description." She narrowed her eyes on him, but he continued. "Besides, I thought you were planning on letting no-one see you."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what does it matter what you wear?"  
  
"You see me." She glared at him.  
  
"I'm just a slave, your highness. Why should you care about my opinion?"  
  
"I DON'T!" Bra thought for a moment and then sighed. "FINE! I'll wear this. But I'll dress there. I don't want to risk walking in to anyone on our way wearing THAT. And not a WORD to anyone, got it?"  
  
Trunks nodded. "As you wish, your highness."  
  
"Good." Bra took a bag and put the pants and shoes in it. "Since I'm going to change there anyway, I might just as well dress in something else first for on our way there. Go to your room and get ready, I'll call you when I'm done."  
  
Trunks bowed and sighed. 'Women,' he thought 'What is it with them and clothes.' He shrugged and walked to the door but turned around. "Your highness, one more thing."  
  
"What!"  
  
"You might want to tie your hair in a ponytail or something."  
  
Bra let out a frustrated sigh. "FINE NOW LEAVE!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Trunks sat in his room, waiting for the princess to call him. He already wore the right clothes for training, Dark green loose pants and a matching dark green sleeveless shirt. He wore a red band around his waist and around each pulse too.  
  
A few minutes later the intercom beeped and Bra's voice said she was ready to go. She sounded pretty excited, as she had been the entire time. Trunks walked up to her room. She was waiting by her door, dressed in a green dress now, with a bag in her hand. Trunks sighed mentally. He was not looking forward to this at all. This was going to be one bad day. He'd just have to make the best of it by looking it from the bright side. Maybe somewhere in the near future, he could finally get some real work out done here. And besides, it wasn't every day that you got the chance to beat up a royalty.  
  
"One more thing, Trunks." Bra said as she saw him. "In the training room you may teach me, but outside I'm in charge. You'd better make sure that's clear to you, understand?"  
  
"Yes, your highness."  
  
"Good. Let's go."  
  
They walked towards the training chambers and snuck past the guards there. Not that that was very hard or anything. Bra had booked one of the chambers anonymously with the note that no one was to disturb whoever was in that chamber. She'd sent Sissy out today and told her mother she and Trunks went with her. She wanted to make sure no-one found out. When they came to the dressing room Bra ordered Trunks out. Trunks walked into the training aria and took a look around. On the back wall of the chamber stood a computer. Trunks decided to check it out. Trunks was amazed by the special abilities this computer had, higher gravity, lower pressure, different atmospheres and a lot more. He thought this planet was far behind with it's technology. Either they caught up real quickly or the technology in the universe was far more advanced than Trunks thought. But then again, this WAS a royal training chamber. Perhaps they just bought this.  
  
Bra was still not done. Trunks decided to start with a little warm-up to wait for her. Not that he'd need it today, by the way she fought, it was going to take her awhile before she could make him break a sweat.  
  
Finally she came out of the dressing room. "Done!" She walked up to Trunks "Let's begin. What's the first thing I need to know?"  
  
"Start with a warm-up."  
  
"What? No way!" Trunks looked up from his warm-up. "I'm the princess, I don't do warm-ups. I don't need them and besides, I might even get tired!"  
  
'What the.' Trunks growled inwardly. That attitude of hers got him into trouble before. So instead he rolled his eyes so that she couldn't see it. "Fine," Trunks shrugged "if you want to be sore in the morning and stay in your room all day, trying to hide it from everybody else, it's your decision."  
  
Bra suddenly didn't look so confident anymore. "But, this is supposed to be self defence, right? Than how could I get sore?"  
  
"Well, first of all you're going to use your muscles in a way you hardly ever used them before. That's one of the many reasons to stretch."  
  
"Okay. How do I stretch?"  
  
"Just do what I do." Trunks started jogging on his place, doing a few simple exercises with it. Bra copied his moves.  
  
"Okay, and now the stretching. Put one arm over your head like this, and bend to the right. Stretch your other arm in front of your body."  
  
"Like this?" Bra tried to do what Trunks did, feeling like a total idiot. Trunks came up from his pose, as did Bra.  
  
"No, you stay that way." Bra took the same pose again and Trunks walked up behind her. She felt how his hands softly grabbed her waist. She shivered a little as his hands touched her skin. Gently he forced her to bend down a little further. Then her grabbed the arm in front of her body and pulled it a little. She could feel his warm and steady breath in her neck. "There, do you feel that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He let go of her and walked in front of her again. "Now the other side." Bra, secretly disappointed that he wasn't behind her anymore, did as he told her to. They did a few more stretch exercises before Trunks announced she should be ready by now.  
  
"Okay, let's see what you can do." He took his position. "Try to hit me." Bra paused a moment, not exactly knowing what to do. "Come on, attack me." Trunks motioned for her to attack. "I'm not going to hit back yet."  
  
"Wait!" she said. "Aren't you going to give me a performance of what I'm going to learn?"  
  
Trunks got up. "Why?"  
  
"Well, I just made a complete fool out of myself and I want to know why I did that."  
  
"You did it because you wanted to learn how to fight. And besides, you weren't that bad." Bra raised her eyebrow. Trunks sighed. "Alright, here's the deal. We train now and afterwards I'll give you a little 'performance', okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Trunks got back in his stance again. "Now attack me."  
  
Bra attacked him head on and Trunks dodged her body, causing her to land on the floor a little behind him. Determined not to loose she got up again, now attacking more effectively. Trunks dodged and blocked all of her moves easily. She clearly had never trained before. After a few hits he suddenly drew up his knee a little bit, making it connect with her stomach. It wasn't a hard blow, but it caught her off guard and caused her to double over. Trunks stepped back, giving her some space.  
  
"HEY! Why did you do that! You said you weren't going to attack me!"  
  
Trunks smirked as he walked to her. He brought his head to her ear and whispered. "First lesson. Never trust your opponent." Then he stood up, offering her his hand which she refused to take. She stood straight again and narrowed her eyes on him. But before she could attack again he told her he knew enough.  
  
"Now show me your fighting stance." Bra placed her left foot a little forward and held her clenched fists up. Her face was all serious. Trunks walked around her once checking her stance. "Don't put so much pressure on your fist, it only costs energy. Loosen it up a little and try to relax some more." She let go of the pressure in her fists and her face seemed to relax some more as well. He grabbed her elbows and pushed them inwards. "Your lower arms must protect your chest and your hands protect your head." He walked behind her and grabbed her waist again, turning her body slightly. "Make the distance between you and your opponent bigger and make the aria where he can hit you smaller."  
  
"Like this?"  
  
He looked at her from the front again and nodded. "Keep that position in mind, remember how it feels so that next time you can go to it immediately." He gave her a moment to feel the stance before he told her to get up straight again and shake her arms and legs loose. "Now go back to your stance, remember what it felt like."  
  
Bra leaned back in the position she was in before.  
  
"Don't bend down too much, you don't want your opponent to think you're scared. And always remember your balance."  
  
Bra changed her stance a little.  
  
"Yes, that's more like it." Bra got up again. "Okay, that's enough for today."  
  
"Already? I thought you were going to teach me how to kick and all the cool stuff."  
  
Everything needs it's time, princess. Besides, you said we had an hour and that's almost past." Bra glanced at the clock and saw he was right. She must've been trying to hit him much longer than she thought. She looked down a little disappointed "Now sit down."  
  
She looked at him with confusion. "Why?"  
  
"Well, I thought you wanted me to do a little performance, right?"  
  
"Oh, right!" She almost forgot about that. Quickly she sat down as Trunks walked up to the middle of the room. He concentrated a moment, checking how far he could go. If it weren't for that damned collar he could do a whole lot more. Oh, well. He'd just have to take it this way. He started kicking and punching sa if he was fighting some invisible opponents.  
  
Bra couldn't take her eyes of him. The way he moved, how he used his muscles. That outfit really made it complete. He looked so concentrated and relaxed and hard and cute and. Cute? No way! She didn't just think that! He was a SLAVE for God's sake. And what did her father and everybody else tell her about slaves? He was a low-level, a worm!  
  
It must've been the way he touched her so gently, when she felt his breath in her neck she wished she could just close her eyes and hold on to that moment forever. 'Snap out of it Bra!' she told herself. Damn him! He was playing games with her mind! He must've been!  
  
Suddenly she realised he'd stopped his performance and was looking at her now. She blinked as she looked back into his blue eyes.  
  
"Ready to go, princess?"  
  
She nodded as she got up. "Yeah, I'll just go and change first, I'll shower in my room."  
  
He nodded  
  
Now why did she tell him that? It's not like it was any of his business where she showered. ~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's it, here's the first hint for all of you who just couldn't wait. It's 22.39 and I'm tired so I'm going to bed to think of what to happen next. Any suggestions? PLEASE HELP ME! ANY IDEA'S WELCOME!!! 


	9. Chapter Eight, Worries

I really like this one: The best kind of love is the kind you give, like to a friend!  
  
Speaking of love and friends, I'll give you another two: Love: it's a big deal, but it can hurt like hell. and Friends. When I fall down, they'll come around, and pick me right up off the ground.  
  
A/N: I was in bed last night and I glanced at my radio only to see that it was two in the morning. And suddenly I got a GREAT idea for how to end this story! YAY I FINALLY KNOW HOW TO END IT!!! Of course, I had an idea, but somehow I managed to think it out last night (or early this morning :s). I just hope I'll make it there, that won't happen without you. I only had 4 reviews last chapter, WHERE ARE MY READERS??? Don't you like it anymore?  
  
Eh. I bet most of you don't like what I'm going to do in this chapter. well, I'll see if I can cover it up for awhile. We wouldn't want Trunks to find out too soon, would we? Anyway, have fun reading!  
  
I would also like to say that I have had many ideas from my readers. And of course I thank all my reviewers for their help. Now on with the story  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight: Worries  
  
Bra and Trunks had decided not to speak about the training Trunks gave her outside the training room. Or better; Bra ordered Trunks to keep his mouth shut. Not that Trunks wouldn't have done that anyway, he wouldn't want to risk getting caught and being sent to the dungeons again.  
  
Unfortunately, after that day they didn't get a chance to train for a few weeks. King Vegeta came back the next day, seriously injured. Trunks didn't know what happened to him. Of course he heard the rumours that went trough the castle, but they were so different. Everybody was shocked and fear seemed to rule their emotions. And what happened in those times was that everybody made up their own story of how heroic their king had been and how low the attackers were. Most saiyans agreed that whoever injured their king, he had to have attacked from the back because, of course, their king was a super elite and no-one was able to harm him if he was on guard. Let alone injure him this much!  
  
The day the King returned injured, Bra had been with him all the time. She hadn't summoned Trunks once so he spend the whole day training in his room. It was not like he had anything else to do. As a slave he was not allowed to leave the room unless he was told to.  
  
He wasn't very worried about the King. In the palace they had the best doctors that lived on this planet. He was pretty sure the king would be safe. And besides, he couldn't care less about the kings health. He had hated the man from the very first moment he set eyes on him. The disgusted look he'd given him made clear that the king would rather get rid of this 'scum' as fast as he could. It was Bra that talked her father into buying him.  
  
Anyway, the next morning Trunks woke up very early. His clock told him it was 5 o'clock in the morning and he wondered what had woken him at this hour. Breakfast wasn't going to be here for another 2 hours! He just wanted to turn around to get back to sleep again when he heard his name.  
  
"Trunks, are you awake?"  
  
Trunks sat up straight and blinked once. It took his mind a moment to recognise the voice. 'Bra!' She was talking trough the intercom. Or rather whispering.  
  
"Yes, princess?" he answered, trying to hide his irritation for being woken at this hour.  
  
"You are?"  
  
"I am now, your highness."  
  
"Oh. Well... I was wondering... Could you come over to my room?"  
  
Trunks blinked. Why would she want that? He thought a moment about asking her why, she didn't sound in the mood to get angry now, but he decided against it anyway. Maybe she just didn't want to be alone or something and in that case she would never admit it.  
  
"Eh, now, your highness?"  
  
"Yes... No... Well, I mean... just give me a minute to get dressed or something. I want you here in 10 minutes."  
  
"As you wish, your highness."  
  
Trunks sighed. He was still feeling a little bit tired from yesterday's training. Even though he didn't have any real weights or special machines to train in, but he hadn't had a long, descent training in awhile so he was pretty tired when he went to sleep early in the evening.  
  
Trunks got up and walked to the bathroom. He had 10 minutes to get dressed himself and he was glad for that. He slept in nothing but his boxers so he was glad he had some time to dress at least a little bit descent. No time for a shower though. Good thing he had a long one last evening.  
  
Ten minutes later Trunks knocked on Bra's door.  
  
"It's open." She barely whispered.  
  
Trunks opened the door to find the princess sitting on her bed with a picture in her hand. She seemed to be trying to hide her sadness, but it didn't work. She must've figured that out for herself because she sighed and decided to let her sadness trough.  
  
Trunks wasn't sure if he should walk up to her or speak to her or something. This was he first time a mistress was this emotional around him. Normally they wouldn't allow slaves to see them this weak. It might make them over confident or something and they could try dangerous things.  
  
So what was he to do? Stay formal? Offer his shoulder? He didn't feel much for that last option. He didn't want to become 'close' or anything and he sure didn't want her to think that he wanted that. So he decided on the only option left. "You called for me, princess."  
  
She looked up, a little confused, but then blinked and motioned for him to sit down next to her. He did so, but he kept distance. He somehow didn't trust the situation. And he didn't trust her. He'd learned not to trust his mistress at any time, he'd learned it the hard way.  
  
"Did you hear about my father?"  
  
"I've heard rumours."  
  
"It happened the same day he left . . ." she began, never getting her eyes of the single picture in her hand. "They say he ad just left the common room of the ship to retreat to his private room . . ."  
  
Trunks glanced at the picture she was holding. His eyes grew wide as he saw what was on it. It was King Vegeta, only younger. It was possible that it was taken even before Bra was born, because he looked very young. He was an adult though. He wasn't wearing anything formal. He was wearing (a/n: no, not a pink shirt either, though it would be nice. Unfortunately it just doesn't fit. :P By the way, this is the part where I changed my opinion on writing it. Read on.) one of those blue and white armours the guards in the castle were wearing. He looked so . . . Normal.  
  
But that wasn't what surprised him so much, it was almost as if he KNEW this man. Like he'd seen him before or something. He just didn't know where.  
  
". . . and then they finally made it back here."  
  
Trunks shrugged. He must have seen this man for somebody else. He turned his attention back to the princess who was just done tellingher story.  
  
"Oh Trunks, what if he doesn't survive? The doctors say he's in a bad shape. Or what if we get attacked now? He can't fight like this!" Her eyes held a desperate look as she finally turned them away from the picture to look at her slave.  
  
"Don't worry, princess." Trunks said with an acted soothing voice. "Your father has the best royal guards around him who would protect him with their very own lives. And the doctors here in the castle are the very best of the best, are they not?" Bra gave him a thankful look when he continued. "Your father will be fine. It's you I'm more worried about."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, princess."  
  
Bra looked at him suspiciously. "Why would you be worried about me?"  
  
"When I look into your eyes, my princess, I see not only how you deeply care for you father, but I also see how much you resemble him. You are so much like him, but yet I see you doubting. Like you are afraid of what is to come when you must take over this planet and rule it. You shouldn't be afraid, princess. Your father will not die and even if he does one day, you will be a grat ruler because you have his inner strength and determination. All you need now is to trust yourself."  
  
Bra blinked at those words. She had never expected this. And from a slave! A lowlife, dirty, useless, tall, cute, handsome, sweet. . . AHUM! She quickly lowered her gaze away from his eyes and rested it on his chest. He wore just a tank top, probably because of the early hour, and she couldn't help noticing again how muscular he really was. Suddenly the memories from two days ago flashed back in her head and her eyes saw once again all those moves he made that day during their training session. How she had wanted to touch his chest back there and drown in those beautiful eyes of that male. She had had a very hard time keeping her tail in check or it might just have moved towards a certain slaves leg to tickle him there.  
  
Damnit, this was really getting out of hand.  
  
Bra tore he gaze away from the slave as she felt her cheeks getting red. She had to take more distance of this boy, SLAVE, before anything bad happened. 'Mental note to myself: HELP!'  
  
Bra's confusion made her completely oblivious o the fact that trunks mentally blinked too. 'It's you I'm worried about?' Where the hell did that come from? And how in the world could he have said it to her? He didn't care for her, she didn't care for him! He was a slave, she was a princess. He wasn't worried about her.  
  
When he thought his words over he realized he had been bluffing. He knew this girl for what? A week now? He had no idea what she or her father was like and all he had seen in from them made it clear to him that they were totally, completely, one hundred percent (a/n: The parent trap! 'That girl, is without a doubt, the lowest, most awful girl that ever walked the planet! LOL) different. He wondered if she would believe him.  
  
Suddenly Bra sighed. "It's awfully early, isn't it?"  
  
Trunks just gave a slight nod.  
  
"All right, you can go back to sleep now, I'll be fine." She got up and put the picture on her desk.  
  
That was it, no 'I'm sorry, no thank you, no nothing. Oh well, that was the life of his rank. Trunks got up and started back to his room where he decided to get all the sleep he could until he was woken again.  
  
(¯`·._.·[ TBC ]·._.·´¯)  
  
hehe, that's going to be at the end of the chapters now :D  
  
Okay, that's it for now. This is one short and BAD chapter!!! Help! I'm loosing it! I sure hope I can get some more reviews here or I won't be updating next week. I really need your support on this one, what to do now?  
  
I already know I'm going to speed things up, not the love, just the time. I wanted to have Trunks find out the truth already but I decided you would hate me for it. And though normally I don't care what other people think of me I decided to be nice for a change. But if you don't come up with things for those two to do or other ideas, the love might be over very quickly.  
  
So y'all know what to do! REVIEW!  
  
And please tell me when you think a story should be rated R and when PG13 is enough. I need to know! (if you're wondering why, read the A/N at the beginning of chapter 7) 


	10. Chapter Nine, Work

From my English teacher:  
  
I saw a birdie in the sky  
  
It put a dirty in my eye  
  
I didn't laugh, I didn't cry  
  
I just thanked the lord that cows don't fly!  
  
A/N:  
  
SesshyKagome: What a strange name, where did you come up with that? As for the question, BRA doesn't know, you don't think VEGETA ever told her he'd raped a woman on a different planet, do you? I don't even think I'm going to let his wife find out. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Hyperion: Oh, Bra will show her softer side soon, she definitely will. Only not now, she's doing her best to hate him, forget him, anything but love him. Wonder how long she can keep it up. . . Oh, hehe, it's my story, my decision :P don't worry, it won't be long.  
  
Kousagi-chan: Sorry it took so long. . . I feel bad about it, but thank you for your review  
  
Noname: Again, sorry it took so long, hope you like this chap, thanx 4 reviewing.  
  
Marix: Can you explain why rated R?  
  
^_^ saly: I was born and raised in Holland and as far as I know I have no English background. I just like the language and I'm doing my best to make my stories readable for you. As for thelonger chapters, sorry, I don't think I can do that. Last chapter was a bit shorter than usual and so will this one be, but if I want to keep updating I shouldn't be pressing myself with longer chapters. They aren't that short, are they? I mean, I've seen a lot of stories with shorter chapters.  
  
Solphie: I know what kind of cookies I like, here's a challenge. You think you can bake cookies of all the characters in DBZ (one every chapter) but then in their chibi form? And to make it a real challenge, bake them in the flavour you see fit for that character and that chapter and then explain why. I know it's a lot but wanna try that? I'd REALLY love it. ^_^  
  
Cheena son: Thanks for sticking with me until this story's finished. I hope so much I will get there, but there's still so much to happen and so little ideas for inbetween. And you really helped me out with you opinion on PG 13 and R. I'd like to know what rating you think this chapter would have to have.  
  
Kaaira: GOHAN was in chains and GOKU did indeed look pretty dead, but I have a little surprise for you and the other readers at the end of the story. (Guess you already know what that will be now). Anyway, GOTEN will be the first to show up and the rest won't come untill the end.  
  
Sarahdbz: Well, a lot later than expected but I've updated. No, Goten doesn't lead a rebel force, but don't worry, just a few more chaps and he'll be there. . I think. . . Hey, I've written his part already and I can practically place it everywhere!  
  
Lady Oceanstar: Your wish is my command :P Thank you for reminding me that I haven't updated in awhile. I'm sorry about it. I had no ideas left for this chapter and it took me very long to finish it. You're going to have to wait awhile though, until Trunks finds out. Because if he does too soon he will never get something with Bra and the other readers would be very disappointed. Sorry :s Thanks for reviewing, it's always the later reviews that get me back to write, knowing that they haven't this forgotten yet. ^_^  
  
To all the others: I'M SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS CHAPTER!!! It's just that I got a new computer last week and I had to wait until the weekend to be able to use it. And then I had to wait more days until my dad could connect this one with the others s I could get all my stroies up here and even more days until he could install word on it, the first numerous attempts to do so failed. So I'm sorry for being so late.  
  
Well, I hope you like this chapter, I don't think much of it yet. It has a little change in it, which I don't think you'll like too much. But I just have to do that to make it more realistic. I think it is too soon for the events that I've planned, seeing that Trunks has only been there for three weeks or something and I don't want everything to happen too soon. Anyway, this autor's note's long enough now. Let's get on with the story.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
Chapter Nine: Work  
  
The following days Trunks had a lot to do. Bra spent a lot of time with her parents so she left Trunks with a lot of work most of the time. She just seemed to want to keep him busy and the jobs became more and more. She hardly spoke to him at all or even looked at him, though. She often let him know what to do by sending Sissy or another servant to tell him. It didn't bother Trunks at first, he was kind of glad that she decided to be al little more distant because she had come a little too close for his comfort, but now he started to dislike the way she treated him. Just giving orders, nothing else.  
  
Trunks knew he could have expected this -and he should have. He was Bra's first slave so she probably just found out that she was getting too close, but somehow it still started to hit Trunks harder than he wanted. She was also his first master who was about his own age and he felt comfortable being around her like he'd never felt before at any masters. Of course, it wasn't really a friendship relation they had, but it did start to become very close to that at one point.  
  
But right now, that all seemed so far away.  
  
Trunks sat on his bed in his room. He just wished that for once he could get that damned collar off so that he could see how strong he really was. He remembered that back on earth he was able to do that weird transformation where his hair would get all yellow and he would get really strong. He remembered sparring with Goku, Gohan and Goten and how they would all come together and make tag teams every Saturday morning to see which team was the best.  
  
Trunks let his body fall down on the bed. How he longed back to being free once again. But he'd probably never be. In a little while, weeks, months, maybe years, the princess would have enough of him and he would be sold to the highest bidder once again. He just hoped he could avoid breeders for as long as possible, but he knew that with his lavender hair that would be difficult. He had been surprised that he wasn't with a breeder right now.  
  
A breeder was a man who would buy slaves for the sole purpose of producing children. Trunks had been with one before when he was twelve and he'd hated it. The treatment was very bad as was the food and he was forced into having sex with girls he didn't even know. Those were memories he'd rather not recall. He was just very lucky not to be left with any strange deceases or anything.  
  
Trunks sighed as he looked at the ceiling. Everything was so big in this palace. Of course, they'd had a big house too, but compared to this huge building capsule corp. still seemed so small.  
  
The communicator beeped and Bra's voice sounded. "Trunks, come over to my room."  
  
"Of course, your highness."  
  
Trunks walked over to her room, wondering what she wanted this time. When he entered she didn't even look at him. Sissy was present too. She smiled at him.  
  
"I want you to listen carefully, I'm only going to say everything once." Trunks didn't even bother to nod, her back was turned towards him anyway.  
  
"There will be a dinner at this castle tonight and you will be there as my personal slave." A dinner? "My mother and father will be there too, all with their own personal slaves. You are relieved of all duties until I come to get you. Clothes will be brought in a few minutes. Sissy will explain your duties and help you with your clothing. I know I have been very easy with you so far, but tonight I will not be. Mistakes shall not be tolerated and they shall be punished immediately so don't even think about anything but following orders. This dinner is important so don't mess up. Understood that?"  
  
Trunks blinked. That was a whole lot of information. "Yes your highness."  
  
She turned around and glared at him. Then she walked up to him and slapped him across the face. Trunks was stunned, but he decided not to react. "That reaction was too slow. And from now on you will address me as 'mistress, understood?"  
  
"Yes mistress." Trunks replied as fast as he could, avoiding another blow.  
  
"That's better."  
  
At that moment there was a knock on the door. "The clothes, your highness." A rich accent sounded.  
  
"Alright, I'll leave you with Sissy now." Bra walked up to the door and opened it, but before she left she glanced at Sissy, who simply nodded.  
  
Trunks looked at all the stuff they brought in. Not just clothes, but chains too? He wondered what that was all for. He had never seen most of the stuff they brought in, but then again, he never had to be at a formal dinner before. When everything was inside, the men left.  
  
"Close your mouth, you're not a fish, are you." Sissy smiled at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just. . ."  
  
But Sissy stopped him before he could finish. "Don't worry about it, I'll help you out. Come over here."  
  
She showed him the normal clothes and told him to put them on. He could change in the bathroom.  
  
Trunks did as she told and when he was done he went back to Sissy. He glanced at the clock, wondering what time Bra would come back to get him. Sissy saw him glancing. Don't worry, we have an hour left before she'll be back. That's plenty of time to explain everything.  
  
Sissy started with the chains. A big ring went around his middle. On each side of the ring were two smaller rings and another ring hung in the middle on his back. The middle ring went around his neck and the other rings around his upper and lower arms. They weren't chained together so he could still move freely. They were, however, pretty tight and uncomfortable. Trunks moved his arms in effort to get the chains to fit better, but it was no use. They just made a lot of noise.  
  
"That won't help." Sissy stated the obvious. Don't worry, you'll get used to them."  
  
"why do I have to wear them anyway?"  
  
"It's an old custom," Sissy explained while she put black bonds around his ankles, "If a slave tries to run away, he'll be easy to chase down with all the noise he's making." Trunks nodded. Why did that have to make sense?  
  
"I'll explain a few things now." Sissy sat down on the bed and indicated him to sit next to her. "You'd better try to remember because I'm not there to help you out if you mess up and nobody else will do that either. If you really don't know what to do, just watch the other servants. They'll have more experience than you do."  
  
"Tonight you'll be working as Bra's personal slave, or personal servant, whatever you like to call it. You will follow her a few paces behind, close enough to hear her orders, but not too close. They are higher than you and therefore you are not considered pure. At no means may you touch her, unless you'd have to save her life of course. Same goes for flying. If she would start flying you are to follow her from the same distance on the ground. But don't worry, she won't fly unless she's dancing at the after party and then you'll be standing on the sidelines where she tells you anyway. Get that so far?"  
  
"Why would I have to save her life?"  
  
"Well, you know about Freeza being dead and the universe being in a lot of commotion, right?" Trunks nodded. He'd heard some things like that, yes. "Well, saiyans are very strong and other races envy that. They could be planning an attack tonight for who knows what reasons. Also, more and more rebellion groups are formed here on the planet and most of them want the king to step down for their own reasons. It's just a hard time for the planet and King Vegeta just happens to be the ruler at this bad time. Personally, I don't think he'll step down soon, he wouldn't want to leave his daughter with a messed up planet at her age and. . . Whoops, I'm rambling." She laughed.  
  
"But you shouldn't worry about attacks too much, the security around the castle is very tight, especially at occasions like these. Nappa is very good at organizing security and he will check everything himself. He's the only one Vegeta completely trusts so he'll be taking care of everything."  
  
Trunks nodded and Sissy continued with her story.  
  
"You're not allowed to talk without permission. Bra is your owner so her orders supersede everyone else's. However, since the king will be present too, and Bra's only sixteen and therefore underage, his orders will ALWAYS, remember Always, go first. The king loves his daughter more than anything in the world, though he won't show it. He'll probably give you some orders just to check you out. React as fast as you can but make no mistakes, okay?"  
  
"And what about the queen?"  
  
"Bra's mother is only queen by name, officially she's a princess and she's even below Bra. This is because else if the king were to die, she would come to rule the planet and she could decide to give it to someone else. That may not happen because the royal bloodline is the purest line there is and the planet has their hands. So orders from Bra supersede those of her mother."  
  
Trunks nodded.  
  
"You will not touch the food, if you get hungry, ignore it. You will not get anything to eat until you're back in your room again. Your job is to make sure Bra always has something to drink. You don't have to serve food at the table, other servants will do that, but you do have the job to make sure Bra gets everything she needs. She's underage so you do not give her alcoholic drinks. She won't try to get one herself either, it would look bad and this dinner is too important to mess up."  
  
Sissy looked at him. "Did you get all that?"  
  
"I think so, just follow Bra's orders or King Vegeta's orders and make sure Bra gets what she needs."  
  
Sissy smiled. "You make it sound too easy, believe me, it's not. You're lucky the party will be held here because for going outside there are a lot more rules to add. Any questions?"  
  
"Just how many guests are coming today?"  
  
"Not so many, somewhere between the ten and twenty guests, depends on whether or not they bring their mates tonight."  
  
"Do they all have their own slaves?"  
  
"At least one for every minister, yes, but I don't know if their mates will bring their own too. Some families 'share' them at nights like these, others want to be fully taken care of and bring one servant each to the table. They often bring more than one to the castle, though, the other servants will have different jobs. You might even find servants at the party you hadn't seen at the dinner."  
  
Sissy told him to use the bathroom now, he wouldn't be able to go later. When he came back she started to describe some situations to prepare Trunks as much as possible. The first time was always hard.  
  
Finally that feared knock on the door came and Bra walked in, dressed in the most beautiful way Trunks had ever seen her. Her hair had curls and it was put up lightly. She wore a blue/green dress that brought out her figure in the best way possible. She wore thin, white gloves and had several ornaments. Of course, she also wore a golden crown to indicate her as Royalty.  
  
Bra looked at Trunks.  
  
"Time to go."  
  
(¯`·._.·[ TBC ]·._.·´¯)  
  
Still don't like Sissy. Damn, why couldn't I just make her a bad girl?  
  
Okay, sorry it's so short but I wanted to end it here.  
  
If you think that this chapter should've been rated R just tell me. It's not what I meant with my question a few chaps ago, but it gives me a pretty good idea of weather or not to rate this R later on. Just tell me where the border between PG 13 and R lies according to you. That's what I need to know.  
  
YAY! I got the average amount of reviews again last chapter. I hope I can keep that up (or get more of course ^_^)  
  
I wonder how many actually read the author's notes at the beginning or the end of the chapter. I used to hate and ignore them, but now I read them because I know writers can have important questions posted there. Well, I'd like to know what you do when you see an author's note. And if you read it, do you read everything or just what has your name there or something? And while I'm asking, does anyone even read the little rhymes I put up at the beginning of every chap? Well, whether you do or not, I'll continue putting them there anyway. Even if it is just for my fun. 


	11. Chapter Ten, Work to do

Chi trova un amigo Trova un tresoro  
  
All right, where are my readers? Did I loose you all because I haven't updated in so long? I'm really sorry but I am doing the best I can. I'm not going to make up excuses about how busy I am because I am not that busy, in fact we just had a week vacation and I've been home most of the time. The reason I didn't update so soon was simply because interest has gone to other stories too. I've decided not to post the first chapter of a story anymore until the entire story is done and I've already found out that's a very good idea. But it didn't seem fair to me to just not post anything here until the story's done. I've had so many readers asking me to please finish this fic and I will. I update a.s.a.p, I really do. And thanks to WolvieGurl I got some interest back. She really helps me by reminding me what's so fun about this story. So WolvieGurl, THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
  
Oh, and I also found out that hardly anyone reads those notes. So for everybody who likes to know (which is probably nobody since hardly anybody reads it :P) author's notes don't get read much anyway so don't waste your time on it like I do ^_^  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
IMPORTANTE!  
  
*FROM CHAPTER TWELVE THIS STORY WILL BE RATED R*  
  
Just to be safe, I'm not going to write sex scenes all of a sudden. I just want to be safe and be able to take this a very little bit further.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Amanda: Thanks for understanding why updating can be hard. I'm really doing the best I can but if I push myself too much a lot of things can go wrong. Thanks for finding the story ^_^ Here's your update! Enjoy!  
  
Redrosekira: Here it is! It doesn't matter that you've never reviewed before. Hope you're satisfied with this update and thanks for you review!  
  
Kara: Your wish has been granted. Now I will go to sleep and you will have to wait another year for the dragon balls to be charged again ^_^ Don't worry, I'm doing the best I can. Thanks for your review  
  
Solphie: Thanks for the milk and cookies! So glad you wanted to take the challenge. Vanilla Goku, that's a nice choice. Can't wait to taste the next! Did I ever tell you that you make the best cookies in the world? No? That's right because it isn't true. *Winks* You bake the best cookies in the universe! And outside that too! Luv ya for that! *Grabs a huge trophy from out of nowhere and offers it* Here, you get the grand prize from me! Please bake more soon.  
  
^_^ saly: Well, I hope this chap satisfies you. I'm going to change the rating, I still don't think it's necessary but I just want to be safe. I'm not going into sex detail but still, I just don't want any trouble (why take the easy way if there's a hard way too? :P)  
  
Cheena son: Well, you'll just have to read for yourself to see what Trunks is going to get himself into this time. But there'll be a new punishment device soon so it'll be easier to punish Trunks. Sorry, but dragging him to the dungeons every time he looks the wrong way just doesn't work and since bra's a real princess she doesn't want to get her hands dirty. Thanks for your review and thanks for reading the author's notes.  
  
Desirae: Hey, long time no hear from you! I'm glad you wanna come back just to read my story. And Goten WILL come but he'll have to wait just a little longer. *hides behind a chair* I did put Bardock in this chapter! I can't tell you when the demi-saiyan will show his face, that's up to his master/ mistress. Maybe if you find out who it is, send them a mail and ask them how long it's going to take them to drag their asses to the palace? Oh, don't forget to say 'please' or they might just take you as a slave and drag you to the palace instead of him. (though you would be able to see Goten since you'll be living with him then IF you get the right owners :P) Have patience, he'll show up.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
IMPORTANTE!  
  
*FROM CHAPTER TWELVE THIS STORY WILL BE RATED R*  
  
Just to be safe, I'm not going to write sex scenes all of a sudden. I just want to be safe and be able to take this a very little bit further.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
Chapter Ten: Work to do  
  
Trunks walked a few steps behind Bra, just as Sissy showed him. He quietly followed her to he parent's quarters to meet up with them. The king and queen were already waiting for their daughter, each with their own servant behind them. Trunks quickly glanced at them. They were slaves, that was for sure. They had the same kind of collar around their necks as he had. Besides that it was obvious they weren't saiyans. They just looked too green for that and their lizard shaped faces and tails didn't really help convincing anyone either.  
  
Trunks had never seen them before, at least not those two. He'd seen others from their race, of course. They were said to be very reliable and pretty strong too. They were a bit harder to train but once they were broken they'd be loyal to their master for eternity. They were more common under the richer people because they were often very expensive because of their excellent work.  
  
Bra gave her mother a smile and nodded at her father to greet him. Trunks quickly looked down and though he couldn't see it, he could practically feel Vegeta's warning glare on him. Another servant walked up to the king. "Your guests are waiting in the dining room, your Majesty." He said as he bowed for his king.  
  
Vegeta nodded. "Are they all here?"  
  
"Yes, your highness."  
  
"Then escort us to the dining room"  
  
The servant bowed again and started walking, followed by the three royalties and their slaves. As they walked trough he long corridors and hallways Trunks realized the other two slaves knew exactly how to walk without their chains making too much sound. He tried the best he could to mimic their moves and be as silent as possible. With little success, though, at the beginning, but the further they came the better he got at it. He was just glad no one had made a remark about it.  
  
They finally arrived at the dining room and the servant opened the door. The room was huge! In every way you can think of. The ceiling was high and held some very expensive looking lights; the walls were covered with rich painting and complex looking patterns. In the middle of the room stood a huge table and around it sat male and female saiyans, all seemed to be very wealthy judging by their clothes. Trunks quickly counted them as he walked in. 17 saiyans were sitting round the table and there seemed to be 10 other slaves and a head servant, probably waiting to give the other to serve the food as there was non present yet.  
  
The servant announced the royalty's arrival and everything in the room went silent. Everyone bowed as the king and his family entered the room.  
  
As they walked to the three empty places at the table Trunks tried to get a better look at some of those present. There was this one man with a moustache and spiked hair on only one half of his head. He remembered Trunks of a picture he once saw in a children's book about Indians. Except for the moustache that was.  
  
Next to him sat a man with VERY long hair. Trunks had seen them in all sizes, the saiyans were known about their hair, but this was ridiculous. Trunks wasn't sure because he saw the man from the front, but he guessed his hair reached at least his butt, if not further. And it spiked to every side you could think of.  
  
Next to him sat a man that looked just. . . like. . . GOKU?! Trunks' eyes grew big as he followed the man's every move he made. What was Goku doing here? This was impossible! Goku's dead! He'd seen it with his own eyes, there was no way he could be sitting right there! But those same eyes that saw that he was dead were now staring at him.  
  
Trunks blinked. 'His energy!' was the only thought that shot trough his head. It took him a minute to figure out that his brain was telling Trunks to check the man's energy. And he did. And it felt like Goku. The moment he felt it he remembered it again. All those times he and Goten went up against Goku had unconsciously created a perfect memory of the man's energy. And this man had felt the same. It felt so much like Goku and yet there seemed to be something wrong. Like it wasn't really him.  
  
Trunks took another good look at the man and saw that he DID look a little old to be Goku. Even after not seeing him for about seven years he couldn't have gotten this old! And saiyans weren't supposed to age this fast!  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for!" Trunks looked up at the harsh voice directed in his way to see that the king was glaring angrily at him. It didn't take him long to register what was going on. The moment his eye fell on that man was the moment his feet stopped moving. And not only his feet but his whole body. He was standing in the middle of the room while Bra was waiting at her chair for him to help her sit down.  
  
If he were home he would've just rolled his eyes and sighed heavily making a remark about women not being able to do anything themselves, but he'd learned the VERY hard way that his comments were not wanted. So instead he gulped and quickly walked over to the princess' seat to help her sit down. Though instead he'd just want to disappear trough the floor and never come up again for he realized all eyes were fixed on him now.  
  
Someone, Trunks couldn't tell who it was because he was still confused, quickly apologized for his behaviour and said that he was just a new one or something. The remark that he could always be sent to someone else to properly 'train' him finally brought Trunks' fully attention back to this reality and he was really glad when he heard Bra waving that option away.  
  
There was a bit normal talking first among the people at the table. Trunks noticed how the king kept silence. He would answer any direct questions but for the rest he mostly stayed still and observed those at the table. Trunks also kept an ear out to catch the name of that man that looked like Goku. Finally he got what he wanted.  
  
"And what about you, Bardock? I see you brought your son."  
  
The man that looked like Goku nodded and the longhaired man next to him spoke up. "My dearest mother was unfortunately unable to make it this evening. But I know all about this meeting since I'm planning to eventually follow in my father's footsteps. Therefore I hope my presence can be accepted this evening."  
  
Now the king spoke up. "You are aware of the rule of secrecy about anything that is said at these meetings, Radditz?"  
  
"Of course, your highness. Nothing is to leave this room."  
  
"Your highness," one of the other men stood up and bowed his head respectfully at the king for a second, "I don't know if it is a good idea to let this man in our meeting tonight seeing that he is not a direct member of the ministry.  
  
Some approving mumbles were heard and the king observed each speaker. Then he stood up. "Very well, Radditz, if you will leave?"  
  
Bardock opened his mouth to protest against this but Radditz held a hand in the air to silence him and he stood up. "Don't worry father, I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I shall excuse myself now if that is my king's wish." With a last respective bow towards Vegeta he left the room.  
  
As soon as the door was shut one of the ministers turned to the man. "If you wanted company, you could've just brought a servant.  
  
"You know I personally am against slavery," Bardock shot back, "don't you minister Spin'ach?"  
  
"That's all you can expect from a third class soldier." The minister mumbled.  
  
"I might be only a third class fighter, but I am a first class engineer and that did get me into the ministry. There's more to life than fighting."  
  
Another man held his hands in the air. "Now, now, gentlemen. I am sure we can have this conversation in a more proper way."  
  
He then motioned with his hand and the man behind his chair did a step forward. "Yes, master?"  
  
"Darns, do you mind being a slave?"  
  
The man didn't move anything but his mouth. "Not at all, master, I live to serve you." But the answer came out too trained for Trunks to fall for it. He was told to say that, he was sure of it.  
  
The man shot Bardock a face as if to say 'see?' but Bardock ignored it. "But you must have some dreams for yourself?" he asked the slave. "What do you enjoy to do?"  
  
The slave glanced at his master who nodded to give him permission to answer the question.  
  
"I enjoy serving my master, sir. I will be most pleased when I see him happy."  
  
Bardock narrowed his eyes in disbelieve but wisely turned back to the table. He knew he wasn't the only one who was against having slaves, there were rebel groups forming to free them, but the king allowed slavery and to openly oppose him now would be very bad for him. So he decided to keep his mouth shut.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
They had reached dessert now and so far everything had gone pretty good from Trunks' point of view. He tried to listen to what was being said at the meeting but most of the time he had no idea what they were talking about. Whatever it was, it sounded boring. Trunks glanced at Bra. Though he couldn't see her face he knew she was bored too. And although he knew he shouldn't, he felt sympathy for her.  
  
'Being a princess must be pretty boring most of the time.'  
  
He remembered how he felt being the heir to capsule corp. All those obligations he had even as a child. It was pretty much the same for Bra here, he figured, only much harder since she was older now.  
  
Trunks' thoughts were broken by the voice of king Vegeta. "Boy! Go to the kitchen and tell them to bring more garboly."  
  
Trunks, realizing the king was ordering him, glanced at the princess. When she didn't respond immediately he bowed to Vegeta. "Of course, your highness."  
  
He left the room in the way Sissy had shown him. 'Don't walk too slow, but don't run either. Go straight for your goal but avoid any contact with others.' She'd told him. And again he did his best to let the chains be heard as little as possible.  
  
As soon as he was out of sight he relaxed his pace.  
  
Garboly was a type of saiyans food unlike all other food Trunks had ever tasted. It tasted like meat and yet it didn't. He couldn't explain it at all but it was the most delicious thing he'd ever had. Of course, it was a saiyans recipe so he only used to get it as leftovers at one of his previous masters and the saiyans loved it. From all other races it was known that they thought of the food as the most disgusting thing they'd ever tasted.  
  
Trunks often wondered why HE liked it too. He knew he wasn't fully human, he was way too strong and he did go trough that strange transformation a couple of times, but he didn't know what the other half of him was. Maybe a race that did like it? Whatever it was, he would probably never find out anyway.  
  
He reached the kitchen entrance the slaves had to use and decided to enter without knocking. From this point, that wasn't against any rules anyway. But as soon as he did he realized it was a mistake. On the kitchen table he saw a male and a female, both half naked and kissing each other madly. Trunks couldn't help but stare for a few moments until he finally recognised the male as the one that sat next to Bardock but had been sent away.  
  
That was when his hand decided to knock on the door.  
  
(¯`·._.·[ TBC ]·._.·´¯)  
  
Not really a cliffhanger actually, from my point of view, but I decided to stop here. I've said too much already up there so I'm going to skip it now. If there's still someone out there reading this, please review to let me know I'm not alone.  
  
Next chapter: the party.  
  
I found out why I hate Sissy! Well, I guess if you want to know it too you'll just have to keep reading!  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
IMPORTANTE!  
  
*FROM CHAPTER TWELVE THIS STORY WILL BE RATED R*  
  
Just to be safe, I'm not going to write sex scenes all of a sudden. I just want to be safe and be able to take this a very little bit further.  
  
^ ^ ^ 


	12. Chapter Eleven, More work this is gettin...

^ ^ ^  
  
IMPORTANTE!  
  
*FROM CHAPTER TWELVE THIS STORY WILL BE RATED R*  
  
Just to be safe, I'm not going to write sex scenes all of a sudden. I just want to be safe and be able to take this a very little bit further.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
review responses: (not all of them this time.)  
  
Cheena Son: I'm glad to know I'm not alone and I'm glad that at least 1 person reads the author's notes. That's why I write them (I feel so much better knowing you read them ^_^) As for who the girl is, I know who she is to Radditz but I'm not sure if I get a chance to tell. You'll just have to guess. Thanks for your review and here's your update! (feels strange writing that before I actually have even 1 word in the new chapter:S)  
  
Xshiny: Yes, Goten will appear, I've written his part already. All I need now is finding out when I'll let him arrive. But I have a feeling that is soon. Thanks for your review and here's the next chapter!  
  
Amanda: All comments are welcome, but if you want something else, tell me what you'd like to see in the story or tell me what I should change or something. And if you still don't know what to say then tell me what your favourite colour is ^_^ All comments, relevant or not, are more than welcome! Thanks for your review.  
  
Marix: I'd love to but I can't get one chapter done every week. If I have no idea what to write of if I don't feel like it. I really want my chapters to be good and to get that I shouldn't push myself too much. I know I'm not updating much lately but I'm working on it.  
  
Someone: don't worry, I will. Here's more and thanx for your review  
  
Kousagi-chan: I'm doing the best I can! Here's the next chap, soon enough? Thanx for the review  
  
A-man: Thanx for your review, glad you like it.  
  
Fluffy lover: Vegeta telling Trunks about his heritage? Vegeta doesn't know he has a son, he thinks he'd killed that woman on earth. Nope, Trunks is going to have to find out in another way.  
  
Desirae: Thanx, I liked giving Bardock some guts. When I wrote his part I'd just seen his movie and he has guts there too. I'm just having trouble remembering he should be an older guy by now and Radditz is Vegeta's age which is more than 20 years older than when he arrived in dbz. And I'll let you know when I want to borrow Goten, all right? Thanx for the review, glad you're still with me!  
^ ^ ^  
  
IMPORTANTE!  
  
*FROM CHAPTER TWELVE THIS STORY WILL BE RATED R*  
  
Just to be safe, I'm not going to write sex scenes all of a sudden. I just want to be safe and be able to take this a very little bit further.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Chapter eleven: More work (this is getting boring)  
  
As the sound caused by two solid matters connecting with each other penetrated trough their ears causing little electric shock-waves to be sent to their brains, indicating the presence of another form of life (A/N Oh God. . . sorry, couldn't stop myself. Is that actually English? T_T) the two lovers looked up.  
  
Trunks could smack himself for barging in like that but he tried to calm himself with the thought that at least he had the decency to knock on the door. He just hoped those two thought about it the same way.  
  
Radditz quickly pushed himself away from the female and backed up against the wall. He fastened the zip-fastener from his pants, trying to hide the blush that had appeared on his face. Finally he looked up and glared at the youth who had just walked in on him. In the mean time the female had snatched a shirt from the ground and quickly put it on, covering her naked upper half. She was furiously blushing too.  
  
Only now Trunks could get a good look at her and he realized the woman looked a lot younger than Radditz was. Actually, she didn't even look that much older than Trunks himself. That was gross. Not the female, she looked quite nice he had to admit. But him being with a male of that age. It had to be at least 20 years difference.  
  
"What do you want." Radditz growled.  
  
Trunks blinked at the question, his head slowly coming back to reality.  
  
"Well?" Radditz asked impatiently when the boy didn't immediately answer.  
  
"Eh. . . I eh. . . well. . ." Trunks faltered. What did he want again? He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment blocking out the mental images appearing inside his mind. Slowly he remembered what he came here for. "Garboly," he said and opened his eyes. "The king wishes to have more garboly."  
  
The female saiyans nodded. She walked towards the door that connected this area to the one where the actual cooking took place. On her way there she grabbed her uniform from the ground and quickly put it on again, stroking it to make it look more decent. She quickly tied her black spiky hair together before she opened the door and walked into the next area.  
  
Trunks blinked again as he tried to make sense out of what just happened here. Did they. . . Were they about to. . .? Oh well, he probably shouldn't be too stunned at this he guessed. . . But inside the castle?  
  
He didn't get more time to think about it though because Radditz had walked over to him and now glared at the boy. "Not a word about this to anyone, got that kid?"  
  
Trunks quickly nodded and at that Radditz seemed to relax a bit. He walked over to the door where the woman had disappeared trough. "Wait here. Some servants will be right up with the food." Then he disappeared trough the door too.  
  
A few minutes later the female returned, followed by a few servant carrying the trays with the food. "Lead the way." She said to Trunks before she disappeared trough the door again, leaving the servants waiting for him to move first.  
  
Trunks led the servants towards the dining room and while they set down the trays with garboly, trunks took his place behind the princess again. A quick glance at the king offered the boy the knowledge that he was not displeased and Trunks couldn't help but feel relieved at that.  
  
During the rest of the dinner Trunks did his best to keep his attention to his job, but he kept having those mental pictures of Radditz and the girl and questions started filling his mind. Is that why he left the table so easily? So that he could be with her? They obviously weren't mates or else they would probably wait until they could go home and do those things in private. Was she a forbidden love? Was he cheating on his real mate? Was she cheating?  
  
Trunks shuddered at the thought of walking in a few minutes later. He told himself to keep his mind somewhere else. This was not his business.  
  
Finally the dinner was over. Trunks followed Bra and the others to the ball room where the party would be held.  
  
The lights of were enchanting and for a moment they blinded the view until you actually stepped inside. Trunks knew it wasn't the biggest room in the castle, but then again, there weren't so many guests either. For a small party, though, it was still very big. The room was dressed in rich matters, basically red with some royal blue to cool the warm colours.  
  
Bra walked over to a corner and indicated for Trunks to stay there. The king and queen had left their servants there too. While the guests quickly spread out over the room, the royal orchestra started playing music and the waiters and waitresses walked in, carrying trays with all sorts of drinks. They spread throughout the room to serve the drinks everywhere they were needed.  
  
Trunks did his best to keep his eyes on Bra's position. Sissy had told him to keep an eye on her at all times in case something happened or she would want him or something. He had also told her that he would have to stay until she went to bed. She would probably come and collect him by that time so he could escort her to her room. After that he would be dismissed. Unless the princess wanted something else of course, but the party should tire her out enough to go to sleep immediately.  
  
"You should relax, boy." Trunks looked up to his right and saw that the female servant was speaking to him. Her voice sounded soft and friendly and her face looked the same way. "This is a party. Nothing is going to happen."  
  
She saw by the look on Trunks' face that it didn't help much so she continued trying to make him feel more relaxed. "This your first party you attend to?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, we've been to a lot of them and more will come. Second time isn't half as bad as first. It's all the same, you see, stand where they want you to for an evening and leave when your master is ready for bed. Nothing ever happens. Not with Nappa in charge."  
  
What was it about Nappa that made him so good? They said he was the only one the king trusted enough to let him be in charge of the entire security. He had to be real good. But from those few times Trunks had seen him, he just found the huge man plain scary. And that was pretty something coming from him. If he had to choose between a one-on-one fight with King Vegeta or with Nappa, he might even take the king. Good thing that wasn't requested of him, though.  
  
Now the male spoke up too. "So you are the famous servant of the princess. I can see why she chose you."  
  
Trunks gave him a query look but he just laughed softly. "Don't worry, kid, I don't mean too much with it. But the girl is changing into a woman and her hormones are leading her to places she shouldn't go. She is entering the time where she wants to experiment with mating and you obviously are good looking." Then he bowed so that his head would be closer to him and he whispered: "If I were you I would watch your step, boy, because she obviously fancies you. Or so the rumours go. And I know how protective King Vegeta is. You wouldn't be the first one to d. . ."  
  
But the woman quickly pulled him back. "Shonao!" She hissed. "That's enough."  
  
The man scowled at her but then turned back to Trunks. "Just don't let her hormones affect you boy, no good will come from it."  
  
Trunks nodded, only paying half attention to him now. He wouldn't be the first one to what? Get hurt? Be tortured? Die? Mental images started appearing in the boy's mind. Images he'd rather not see, that was for sure. He tried to shake them off and concentrate on the princess, but he kept thinking about that man's word. One thing was for sure, he would watch his step whenever he was with Bra.  
  
He was too far gone with his thoughts that he didn't even notice Radditz entering the room, glaring at him.  
  
Trunks had no idea how long he had to just stand there, but he was glad when Bra announced her departure. He was tired of just standing there, doing nothing but watching the couples dance on the boring music. When they reached Bra's room she told him he could leave his clothes on the chair near his door. Some servants would pick them up later that night. She would not be needing him anymore tonight.  
  
Trunks went to his own room and fell down on his back. He lay there staring at the ceiling for a while. Only now he realized how tired he actually was and how sore his muscles felt. He finally decided to take a hot bath to help him relax a little. He could make that wait for the morning but who knows she'd call him in early. At least now he could take as long as he wanted. He removed the annoying cuffs and then stripped off his clothes. He folded them and placed them on the chair near the door, like Bra's told him.  
  
After that he walked into the bathroom. He turned on the hot water and stepped in. He leaned back as he felt the hot water rising, slowly enclosing his whole body all the way up to his neck. He decided a massage would be nice right now and he slowly began touching his feet. He gently rubbed the sore places, slowly working his way upward. This felt good.  
  
He closed his eyes and imagined a woman standing next to the bath, doing the job for him. That felt even better!  
  
When he was done massaging he opened his eyes and the girl from his fantasy suddenly disappeared. He laid his arms behind his head and relaxed for a while. Here on planet Vegeta they had a special device to keep the water on temperature and Trunks loved it. He had no idea how long he'd been in there but finally he decided it was time to get some sleep. No telling what tomorrow would bring.  
(¯`·._.·[ TBC ]·._.·´¯)  
  
All right, now that they've finally noticed each other the getting together can finally begin. Next time: training!  
  
Anyone who wants to be at my mailing list, my email address is in my profile!  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
IMPORTANTE!  
  
*FROM CHAPTER TWELVE THIS STORY WILL BE RATED R*  
  
Just to be safe, I'm not going to write sex scenes all of a sudden. I just want to be safe and be able to take this a very little bit further.  
  
^ ^ ^ 


End file.
